words that are never spoken
by lozzypoo
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi had always had a rocky reationship but what happens if Yuki gets up and leaves for no reason leaving Shuichi heartbroken and alone. He returns 2 years later to find everything changed, especially Shuichi who hasn’t talked in two years
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone here is another gravitation fic for ya. Yuki and Shuichi had always had a rocky relationship but what happens if Yuki gets up and leaves for no reason leaving Shuichi heartbroken and alone. He returns 2 years later to find everything changed, especially Shuichi who hasn't talked in two years. Enjoy

Chapter 1

The day had started out like any ordinary day. He got up and had a shower and washed his bubblegum pink hair. He then got dressed and ran around the apartment looking for all his notes he left lying around, all the while with a piece of toast in his mouth. After he managed to get himself together he would quietly sneak into his lover's study and try to surprise him but all he got was a

'Go away brat'

'Awww Yuki I just wanna give you a good morning kiss' Shuichi wined

'Well don't its annoying, I wish you would just disappear'. Being Shuichi he tried to not let the rejection faze him so he gave his best smile and said

'Ok I'm going I should be back no later then six' Shuichi said before he was out the door he stopped and turned 'don't work to hard' Shuichi didn't hear the audible grunt from the blonde before he was out the door and on his way to work

Shuichi arrived to NG just in time to not have a bullet shot at him by his gun-loving manager. He opened the door and smiled at his two band mates

'Hey guys'

'Hey Shuichi just in time' Hiro said

'Yeah I thought I would be early for a change' Shuichi laughed nervously before sitting down next to Hiro who was tunning his guitar.

'Really you haven't had a fight with Yuki have you'

'No no we're fine I just thought I would come in early'

'Ah huh'

Suddenly the door flew open and their manager K walked through the door followed by Mr Sakano who seemed to be his nervous self.

'Well it's a sight to see when all the band is right on time' K's blue eyes landed on Shuichi and smirked 'it's a pity I didn't get to shoot anyone' Shuichi avoided the deadly gaze of his manager and looked at a paper cup sitting in front of him.

'As you know boys Bad Luck's new album is to be released in a mouth, followed by a tour after that. Sakano has made arrangements with Seguchi too tour with Little Grasper for the first half' Shuichi eyes lit up when he heard the announcement. Touring with little grasper was like a dream for him

'So lets pull our heads together and make this our best tour yet'

'Yeah'

'I agree'

'So lets get practicing. Anyone not pulling their weight gets a bullet' K threatened a smile of trumpet when all occupants in the room stood up and ran to the recording studio

'Gets them every time' K said before following them.

………………………………………………………………………………………

When the day was over Shuichi waked through the city in a blissful daze. He had just recorded two new songs for the upcoming album plus receiving the word that they will be touring with Little Grasper. What a dream. To sing next to his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, he didn't think he could wait a month before the tour. He also couldn't wait to tell his lover. Would Yuki be happy for him, or would he shun him out like he usually did. His excitement dropped a bit. He hated it when Yuki would block him out like he wasn't important or he wasn't worth his time, maybe if…..

'No Shuichi must not think like that' Shuichi shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and continued walking

When he got to his apartment building he looked up and noticed there was no lights on. There was always a light coming from inside, even if Yuki was in his study. A stab of dread shot through Shuichi as he looked around the car park and realised Yuki's car wasn't there

'He wouldn't' Shuichi said trying to hold back a sob before he ran to the elevator and rode it to his floor. When he got to his apartment door he tried to put his key in the lock but fear kept making his hands shake that he had to hold onto one arm while he opened the door. When he managed to get it open he walked in and without even taking off his shoes he ran around the house looking for his lover. His last stop was the bedroom. He opened the door, which creaked loudly; its echo rang loudly in Shuichi's ears. He ran over to the wardrobe and opened it. He gasped and stepped back, tears already in his eyes. It was empty. All of Yuki clothes were gone. Shuichi couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Yuki wouldn't just get up and leave for no reason.

Shuichi tried to dry his eyes but the tears just kept coming. The tears of heartbreak. His teary eyes scanned the room hoping to look for a clue when he saw a white envelope sitting on the bedside table. Shuichi crawled over and grabbed the envelope. He turned it over and saw his name on it written in Yuki's perfect handwriting. He wasted no time in ripping it open and reading the letter inside

Shuichi 

_We can't continue this any longer. You and I both know that it was never going to work so I have decided to leave and start over. It will not do us any good if we keep going the way we are now. _

_I have a career and a future to think about and I can't have some brat getting in the way of that. I can't love you the way you want to be loved. I'm sorry but that's the way it goes_

_I am leaving so this is goodbye forever._

_Don't try to find me_

Shuichi just looked at the letter in his hands for what seemed like a lifetime. Silent tears running down his cheeks onto the paper, making the ink run. But Shuichi didn't care. It all came down to one thing:

Yuki had left him

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day Shuichi didn't turn up for work, making Hiro a little worried. Shuichi didn't even call so Hiro went to Shuichi's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes but there was no answer. He was about to walk away when the door handle turned and the door creaked open revealing a very depressed Shuichi. His eyes were all red and blood shot and his face was pale and lifeless and he was still in his clothes from yesterday

'What's up Shu. You didn't come to work so I came over' Hiro said. He watched Shuichi's downcast eyes gather tears and he was instantly at his side

'What's wrong Shuichi. What happened? Where's Yuki' Hiro closed the door and walked the distressed Shuichi over to the couch and sat him down

'Now Shuichi tell me what happened'

'He left me' Shuichi said trying to hold back the tears but his attempts were futile as they ran down his face

'What' Hiro said. Shuichi gave him the letter Yuki left him and as Hiro red it his hatred for the blonde climbed.

'Why did he leave me' Shuichi said quietly as he stood up and walked over to a picture of him and Yuki 'did I do something to make him angry. Oh I forgot I always made him angry. Always I nuisance just like his note said' Shuichi picked up the picture and threw it on the ground

'Shuichi what are you doing' Hiro yelled trying to restrain his friend. The years of neglect and torment must have taken its toll on Shuichi because as far as Hiro was concerned: this was not Shuichi and from that point on it would only get worse

…………………………………………………………………………

From that point on Shuichi was never the same. He would go around in a daze gazing up at nothing. There were times when Hiro would find him drunk in his apartment, trying to block out the feeling of abandonment. There were also times when Shuichi never showed up for work at days at a time and when he did he refused to sing or even talk about his problems. Fujisaki threatened to quit if Shuichi didn't get his act together but it was too late. The seed had already been planted. Shuichi had stopped talking altogether. He didn't even bother coming to work anymore so after a serious meeting with Tohma Seguchi he had decided to disband Bad Luck, saying of the band doesn't want to work there is no use coming back

It had been a week since the announcement and Hiro had not seen Shuichi at all. He had been to his apartment but Shuichi was never there. He walked to the front door and without even knocking he opened it and walked in. The place smelt like it hadn't been cleaned in months judging for the empty food packs and beer bottles and amongst it was a paced out Shuichi laying on the couch. Hiro's eyes narrowed into slits. He had been a pretty good friend through all this. He supported Shuichi even when he neglected his duties but enough was enough. He stomped over to the couch and gave Shuichi's face a slapped walking him up from his drunken stupor

Shuichi groggily opened his eyes and tried to focus on the vision in front of him

'Are you awake yet' Hiro said angrily as he pulled a half drunken Shuichi to his feet and dragged him to the bathroom. Without even taking Shuichi's clothes off Hiro dumped Shuichi in the shower and turned on the cold water. Shuichi spluttered and coughed

'I think you need to cool off and after I think we should go for a little walk cause quite frankly I am getting tired of having to put up with his bullshit' Hiro said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Hiro managed to get Shuichi into some clean clothes, which was difficult because Shuichi didn't even know what day it was. They slowly walked through the town until they came to a park. They sat down on a bench and watched the kids play. It was an awkward silence before it was broken

'Do you know the last thing Yuki said to me before he left' Hiro turned his head silently stunned. Shuichi had not uttered a word for months, not even to him

'He said 'I wish you would just disappear' maybe he was right, I should disappear' Shuichi looked up at the sky and watched a flock of birds fly by

'Shu I think you should get away for a while. I hate to say this but if you keep going the way you are….you could die' and Shuichi did the last thing Hiro expected him to do. He launched himself at Hiro and buried his head in his shoulder

'Its so unfair. Why do people always have to do that? I just want someone to love me. Is that so wrong' Shuichi silently cried. Hiro caressed his now thin hair and tried not to cry as well. Shuichi had kept all this inside for months and as far as Hiro was concerned it was all Yuki's fault

'Its not wrong at all'

A couple of days later Hiro helped Shuichi pack his things. Hiro had arranged a taxi to take Shu to Nagasaki to get some help. He had stopped the drinking but after their little talk Shuichi never uttered another word. When the last of Shuichi's things were packed, he took one last look around the apartment before closing the door probably never to open them again.

Hiro was helping the taxi driver load up all the boxes when Shuichi walked out. Hiro turned to Shuichi with sad eyes and he could easily see the depression and loneliness staring back at him. he had grown unhealthily thin and he looked almost white. his pink hair had lost its shine and was dull and lifeless. it broke Hiro's heart.

'Will you be alright' Hiro asked hoping to get a response but Shuichi just nodded his head. Hiro pulled Shu into a hug and was glad when he felt Shu's thin arms wrap around him. it didn't matter to him that Bad Luck was finished or that he would have to start over. The only thing that mattered was the person in his arms, who was going through so much Hiro could believe Shuichi had survived this long

'Are you ready to go sir' the taxi driver asked. Hiro nodded his head and reluctantly let go of Shuichi. He opened the door and Shuichi slid into the seat. Hiro closed the door and watched the taxi pull away. He saw Shuichi turn his head and mouth something

'_Goodbye' _before he turned back around and was gone. A slight wind brushed past Hiro, drying the lone tear that had slid down his face

To be continued

whoa whoa how did you like that. Yuki must of left for some reason. Find out in the next chapter. It has been two years and Yuki decides to come back to every thing changed


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there here thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter, it was awesome and it gave me inspiration for the next chapter. It's been two years and Yuki comes back, but is he welcome back with open arms or with fierce hatred. Be ready for some major shocks

Enjoy

Chapter 2

It has been two years since then.

Two years since he left everything behind and moved on with his life

A pair of golden eyes stared out the airplane window as it circled Tokyo Airport. He had been feeling nervous ever since the airport came into view and he had every right to be. He was coming home after two years and he didn't know what to expect. Over the course of the two years he had been in America he had become a very successful writer. Writing novels as well as a couple of scrips for some plays, which had become successful. But for some reason deep inside his cut he didn't feel satisfied. He knew that he left without warning but Shuichi would have just been held back if he stayed with him so he decided to leave.

The seat belt sign above his head blinked on signalling him to put his seat belt on. He had already called ahead for someone to come pick him up so he had no worries about waiting for hours just for a taxi. The plane landed a few minutes later and Yuki made his way out of the plane. He walked down the passageway until he was out into the terminal. Even at 7:00 in the morning the airport was as busy as ever. He looked around and spotted his ride standing amongst the crowd

'Tohma'

' Hello Eiri I believe to had an enjoyable flight' Tohma said with his fake smile. The two years away had done wonders to Yuki's form. He was slightly more tanned and his hair seemed to be more blonde with some sun-kissed tips. His body as also filled out nicely as well

'You know how I hate airplanes' Yuki muttered, his slightly longer hair getting into his eyes

'Yes I do, well shall we go. I have a limo waiting out front' Yuki nodded and picked up his bag and followed Tohma to where the car was. They got in and the driver drove away. Yuki took his packed of cigarettes out of his pocket and took one out. He lit up and breathed in the heavenly taste of nicotine. He looked outside the window at all the people they passed by and suddenly wondered what Shuichi was doing right now

'I suppose you heard what happened to bad Luck' Tohma said breaking the silence with a slight sadness in his voice. Yuki glance at him and nodded

'Yeah' He took another drag from his cigarette. He remembered reading about it in the paper. It didn't go into to much detail only that Bad Luck was splitting for personal reasons.

'What happened'?

Tohma sighed deeply and said 'After you left Shindou got so depressed that he decided to stop caring. He never showed up for work, drink himself to unconsciousness and all together stopped talking. I had no choice but to disband Bad Luck. Shindou was sent away to get help and I haven't seen him once since then' Tohma let out a long breath. Yuki was to say the least…. Stunned. Bad Luck was Shuichi's life, his dream and to disappear like that

'Do you know where he is now' Yuki asked trying not to sound curious

'We lost contact when he was sent away for help two years ago. Nakano is probably the only one who might know where he is. We believe he could be in the Kyoto area' Yuki nodded and didn't ask anything more about Shuichi. But, it would be nice to talk to him again and explain why he left.

Tohma stopped at Yuki's old apartment complex and said he had kept it for him until he came back. He made his way to the door and opened it. He deposited his travel bag and laptop satchel on the ground and took of his shoes. He walked into the apartment and saw that the furniture had been cleaned and the house had been dusted. He listened to the unending silence and could help the small twinge of sadness and guilt in the pit of his stomach

'Its just like before Shuichi came into my life' Yuki opened the curtains to let the morning suns rays drift into the quite apartment. He wasn't feeling hungry as he ate on the plane so he decided to set up his laptop in his study. When he was all set up he sat down and started to begin on his newest piece. After two minutes of frustrated thinking he gave up, as no ideas would come to him. Was it the silence or the could it be the fact that he missed the brat

…………………………………………………………………………………..

At the same time in the city of Kyoto a young man was just getting out of bed. His roommate had left early that morning for his job doing labouring work for a building company across town. Said young man sat up and yawned, while his purple eyes looking back at his desk clock

_8:10_

His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. He stepped in and let the warm droplets wet his black shoulder length hair and toned body. He scrubbed himself before turning off the water and stepping out. He dried himself before walking back to his room and putting on some clean clothes. He rechecked his clock and it read

_8:15_

He rushed into the room next to his and opened the curtains. He turned to look at the bed to see a little lump under the covers. He moved to the bed and pulled away the blankets to reveal a little girl with brown hair, curled up in a ball, her pink pyjamas matching her pink sheets. He reached out and gently shook the girl awake. She opened her green eyes and looked to see who had awoken her. She sat up and yawned

'Why did you wake me up daddy. I was having such a nice dream' the little girl said yawning again. The young man pointed to the little pink and white clock next to her bed. Her eyes widened

'Oh no I am going to be late for kindergarten. Why didn't you wake me up' Purple eyes mock-glared at the young girl as she jumped out of bed and began pulling off her clothes but got stuck half way. The young man just rolled his eyes and helped his daughter get dressed. When she was fully dressed and hair done he took another quick glance at the clock.

'_8:23_

With a quickly packed lunch they were out the door with of piece of toast hanging from there mouths. They rode the elevator down to the lobby floor where they got out and ran to the door. An old lady was just walking through and smiles when she saw the two dashing towards her

'Late again are we Shuichi' the old lady said. Shuichi smiled and nodded his head before shooing the little girl out the door before the old lady called back

'Have a good day at kindergarten Monica'

'I will' Monica called back as her and Shuichi jumped onto his delivery bike and started the engine. They sped off down the street leaving all bystanders in their wake. Shuichi took a quick glance at his watch and it read

'_8:28_

They got over the hill and Monica's school came into view. They raced down the street and stopped directly in front of the gates with one minute to spare

'We made it' Monica said happily as she took off her helmet and put it on the back of the bike, Shuichi taking off his helmet as well

'Will Shannon be picking me up today'?

Shuichi nodded and leaned down for a kiss on the cheek. Monica stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft butterfly kiss on his cheek

'Bye daddy-Shuichi' Monica said before she ran towards the entrance and was gone from sight. When Shuichi knew she was gone he put his helmet back on and drove his way over to work. He worked for a small delivery service called 'Express Deliveries'. He got pretty reasonable pay, enough to pay rent and bring food home. He stopped at a pair of traffic lights. He looked to see a shop with television sitting in the window. NG's logo showed up on the screens with a video of the new star band 'Poison'. Shuichi felt a pang of sadness but quickly shook it away. That part of his life is over and he liked the way things were now. But still he always wondered what the others where doing now. He never tried to contact them. They were better off without him anyway. It was after all his fault that Bad Luck got disbanded in the first place. The light turned green and the traffic started to move.

Shuichi arrived at his work and parked his bike with the rest of them. There were about 5 people who did delivery jobs for 'Express Deliveries' and they all loved working for the old man who owned it. Shuichi walked in and found some of his co workers slacking off around the shop

'About time' a red-haired boy said with a smirk. Shuichi glared at him and went to check his deliveries for the day. The red-haired boy got up and slung an arm around Shuichi's shoulders

'Don't be like that Shu I was only teasing' Shuichi continued to ignore the man as he read his schedule

'I wouldn't do that Shin' said a girl with short silver hair and light brown eyes hidden behind her glasses. She currently had a book in her hands, which she seemed interested in

'Aww why not' Shin continued to tease Shuichi 'say Shu would you be willing to take my shift tonight. You see I have a date tonight and she is supper hot and….' Shin got cut off by a fist to the face, which sent him flying backwards into some chairs. Shuichi flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked out of the shop to start his first delivery.

'See what did I tell you' May said bluntly as she continued reading, not even worrying over the man lying in a heap of chairs.

'Humph' Shin watched Shuichi leave and wondered what had he been like before all the stuff that happened to him. He had heard about what happened to Shuichi two years ago and has far as he was concerned if he ever saw this Yuki guy, he would have no hesitation in giving him a good punch or two.

'I know but why does he have to be like that' Shin protested

'Its his way of handling things' May said flatly, to engrossed in her book. She too has heard about what happened to Shuichi. On the outside it may look like she doesn't care but being the oldest, Shuichi was like her little brother. She has never heard him speak but she respected him all the same, looking after a little girl whose father is in a coma and all

To be continued

Whoa how was that. Shuichi has a daughter no way. Keep reading to find out why. Remember to keep those reviews coming and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me. The reviews that came in for the second chapter where amazing. Thanks heaps. Luv ya all. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Amongst the silence of his apartment and the fact that he hasn't slept for 12 hours Yuki took a quick rest on the couch. After trying for what seemed like hours he gave up trying to write as nothing would come to him. He didn't know what time it was but it must have been about midday judging from the position of the sun high in the sky. It was weird being back after all these years, in the exact apartment, which he left behind. He was almost expecting a pink bundle to just burst through the door any moment and squeeze him till he couldn't breath but reality took over and he knew that, that time was over

Then the doorbell rang and he got up and answered it

'Hey bro' Tatsuha said standing in the doorway. The past two years had done much for his appearance but his hair was longer and he looked more mature.

'Hey'

'Heard you were back. Can I come in'

'Sure' Yuki moved back into the apartment. Tatsuha closed the door and sat with him on the couch. He noticed the silence around the apartment and lit up a cigarette

'So how are you' Tatsuha asked

'Fine' Yuki said lighting up as well. He knew this game. His brother was trying to goad him into saying that he need the brat back, well damned him he was going to breakdown.

Tatsuha continued to study his brother and knew that nothing was fine. He noticed the deep silence, the signs of no other life around: Eiri was returning to the way he was before Shuichi ever came into his life

'Lets go out. I'm starving and it looks like you have been couped up here for hours. Tatsuha stood up and stubbed out his cigarette. 'It would do Eiri good to get out anyway' Tatsuha thought.

Yuki thought he might as well go, besides it looks like he wasn't getting anywhere with his writing anyway. He too stubbed out his cigarette and stood up

'Lets go'

………………………………………………………………………………..

'Thank you very much young man .I need this package to be delivered right away. Its my granddaughter's birthday you see' the old man said as he handed the large package over to Shuichi. He nodded and carefully placed the package on the back of his delivery bike. He secured it and turned to the old man and held out a clipboard. The man signed his signature and Shuichi bowed his thanks before he got on his bike and took off towards his first delivery for the day.

He drove down a busy street surrounded by people and cars all wanting to get to the popular pub at the other end of the street. After what almost happened two years ago, Shuichi never touched a drink ever. The past was behind him. But sometimes he always wondered what would of happened if he didn't get out when he did. He would have never had a chance of rebuilding his life, meeting new friends and even meeting _him…_

Flashback….

_Shuichi arrived at big bells clinic in Nagasaki where he was supposed to spend the next couple of months dealing with his breakdown. He didn't know what he was going to expect but he made a promise that he would get help. Hiro had the foresight to call ahead so he knew they were expecting him. He glanced down at his information and it looked like he was seeing a 'doctor Akito Kazuki'_

_He made his way to the reception centre where he noticed other people were headed. He opened the door and looked around. There were many chairs around, some which were occupied and a few tables with pamphlets and magazines. A few people looked up as he walked by them but ignored him and continued on what they were doing. He made his way over to the desk and rang the bell. A lady appeared a few seconds later carrying a whole stake of files_

_'Sorry about the wait. These files seemed to have a mind of there own' when she put the files down on the desk she straightened herself out she sat down in front of her computer and logged in_

_'Good morning how can I help you' she said smiling_

_Shuichi handed her his documents which she took and had a look through them. She then typed something in her computer_

_'Ah yes Doctor Kazuki is expecting you just follow the hall to your left and its room twelve' Shuichi nodded and followed the ladies instructions. He came to room twelve where he heard a loud crash. He opened the door and there amongst a large pile of books was a handsome man a couple of years older then him with navy blue hair and bright green eyes. It had seemed he was trying to get a book from one of the higher shelves when some of the books fell on top of him. Shuichi rushed in and started to help the man pick up the books. The man looked up and his green eyes widened it surprise_

_'Thank you, these books seemed to not like the shelve very much' he laughed in embarrassment as they both picked up the books and put them away in there correct place_

_'Thanks again. I am so clumsy sometimes' the guy when around his desk and sat down_

_'Shindou Shuichi is it' he looked up and smiled when he saw the look of surprise on Shuichi's face_

_'We got a call a few hours ago about your arrival. I am Doctor Akito Kazuki. Please have a seat' Shuichi sat down on the chair in front of his desk and looked at a picture of a little girl with brown hair in pig-tails and a red and white dress. The doctor traced Shuichi's stare and smiled warmly_

_'My daughter, Monica. Her mother died when she was one. It is only us two now'_

End flashback…

Shuichi stopped in front of a large white apartment complex. His purple eyes scanned the building before he got off and took the package off the back of his bike and made his way inside the building. He re-read the information the old man gave him to find the apartment number 'A-132' Shuichi rode the elevator t floor five and stepped out. He walked down the long corridor until he came to the right door. He could tell it was the one because of all the decorations on the door and the party music coming form inside. He knocked and a moment later a woman open the door

He handed her the package and she signed the received form. She bowed her thanks before closing the door, blocking out the sounds of laughter and excitement. He walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He stepped in and the doors closed behind him. As he went down he pulled out his schedule and read his next delivery

'Maki's supply shop, Tokyo' Shuichi read. His eyes grew a fraction larger. Of all the places it had to be there. He walked out of the elevator and towards the exit of the building. He double-checked the address again just to make sure. Yep it defiantly said 'Tokyo'. He sighed before he picked up his helmet and put it on. He sat on to his bike and turned on the engine. He let it warm up first before he stepped on the accelerator and sped off towards his next destination hoping not to run into anyone there

………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki and Tatsuha walked down the street at a leisurely pace, both having a cigarette dangling from their months. They watched cars go by, people passing them without a second glance. Yuki looked around and saw that all the shops that used to be there were gone or replaced with something better. The little Italian restaurant that he and Shuichi used to go to was closed and a little nick-knack shop took its place

'Have you heard from him' Tatsuha suddenly asked

'Huh'

'Shuichi I mean'

'No'

'He was a real mess when you were gone. I didn't get the full details only that after he went away to get help, he disappeared. That was two years ago'

For the first time in his life Yuki didn't know what to say.

'Do you miss him'?

'Its over now what does it matter. He would have been better of without me anyway' Yuki said. Tastuha knew that his brother was lying to himself but even he could see that his brother was lonely without Shuichi.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi arrived in Tokyo and drove straight to his destination. He wanted to get this over and done with. Coming back here just brought up to many memories had he took so long to forget. He drove done the familiar streets and noticed the big changes around the city. Shops that use to be there before where now shut down or replaced. Even he and Yuki's favourite Italian restaurant had closed down. As he was driving he looked over the sea of people walking along the street and for a minute he thought he saw a flash of gold but then it was gone. 'No I'm seeing things' he thought as he shook it of and drove out of the street. He arrived at 'Maki's supply shop' and looked at the shop. It was a little shop that had everything from pens to filing cabinets. He walked in and realized the shop was be brand new as boxes were all over the place and shelves were still empty

He walked up to the counter were a lady was working out how to use the new calculators.

'Hello there' she said putting away the calculator. She saw the 'Express Deliveries' logo on his shirt and smiled

'I have been expecting you. I have a package that needs to be delivered to this address' she handed him a piece of paper 'they ordered it a couple of days ago and insisted it gets delivered straight away'

Shuichi looked over the address and his heart sank. Of all the places why did it have to be his old apartment building?

He nodded his head and took the rather small package form the lady. He walked out into the fresh air but for some reason none would fill his lungs. What was wrong with him? It was just a simple job. Just in and out. That's all there is too it. He strapped the parcel to his bike and started up. He took of hoping to get this done quickly but for some reason in new something was going to happen

………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki and Tatsuha made it back to his apartment after having a nice cooked lunch. Yuki hated to admit it but it was good to be home. They walked up to the door where Yuki noticed a delivery bike parked next to the railing. It said 'Express deliveries' on the side. He took one more glance before stepping inside.

'Well I don't know about you but I'm stuffed. That place has the best-fried squid and dumplings' Tatsuha rambled on'

They made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. They rode in silence the only noise being the lousy elevator music. The door pinged and there in the door way stood a man with black shoulder length hair and large….purple eyes

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi arrived at the white apartment complex with nervousness. He knew that he shouldn't feel like this since he knew that _he_ would not be back. He breathed deep and walked though the doors he hasn't stepped through for two years. He took the elevator to the third floor, the same floor he livid on, oh the irony. When it stopped he walked out and to the door '156'

When the package was delivered, he was finally able to breath and a small smile graced his lips. He walked back to the elevator and was about to press the button but realised someone was coming up. He waited a moment before the doors opened and he came face to face with sun blonde hair and a pair of stunning golden eyes

To be continued

Oh yeah how did you like that. Monica is revealed as the daughter of the doctor that treated Shuichi when he went to Nagasaki. Sorry that I didn't reveal anymore but it would totally ruin the story if I told you too much. Anyway it would seem that Yuki and Shuichi have just meet after two years. Will there be hatred. Read the next chapter to find out. Remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. Sorry for the late chapter I got I bit sidetracked. So I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy

Chapter 4

Shuichi stared into those familiar golden eyes for what seemed like eternity. They hadn't changed over the two years. They were still the same stunning, cold eyes he remembered. His blonde hair had grown longer and he was more tanned but his handsome features were still the same He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name

'Shuichi' Memories of abandonment and despair came flooding back to him and everything went red. All the bent up frustration and anger finally came to the service and before Shuichi could stop himself he raised his fist and punched the man in the face. He fell backwards and crashed into the wall. Shuichi didn't even look at what he had done. He just ran to the emergency stairs and disappeared

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki didn't know how long he stared into those familiar purple orbs but it felt like time had stood still but it was only a few seconds. He could tell that two years had really changed the boy. His eyes didn't have the same spark or emotion. His appearance had changed as well. No more pink bubblegum hair but hair the colour of raven's wings. He had also grown older as his face had a masculine look to it now

'Shuichi' Yuki watched as the boy's eyes turned from surprised to angry and suddenly Shuichi was in front of him with his fist raised. He punched Yuki square in the face sending him flying backwards into the wall. He was stunned for a second before he saw Shuichi ran to the emergency stairs and disappear out of sight. Tatsuha stood there equally stunned but recovered and helped Yuki up

'Well that could of gone better' Tatsuha said heaving Yuki to his feet as he rubbed his red cheek. He couldn't believe that Shuichi actually punched him. The same Shuichi who couldn't hurt a fly actually punched him. He could already feel his cheek starting to swell up

'Come on' they stepped out of the elevator and Yuki heard a motorbike take off. He wondered if that was Shuichi's. He then remembered the logo on the bike

'Express Deliveries'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi didn't know how long he drove but he was glad just to get out of the city. His knuckle was throbbing but the pain was far from his mind. Seeing Yuki again brought back feelings he took so long to forget. He didn't know why he punched him but the anger at seeing him again after he selfishly abandoned him made him so mad. Hopefully that was the last time he saw him because he didn't think he could control himself next time. He suddenly didn't really feel like finishing the rest of his deliveries so he decided to head back to the office and turn in for the day.

When he arrived at the office Shuichi parked his bike and went inside, nobody was there, except for May who was too engrossed in her book to even look up. Shuichi walked passed her and put his delivery documents in there right places

'Does it hurt' May said, her eyes still on her book

Shuichi turned around

'Your hand, does it hurt'?

Shuichi touched his hand and he winced. May stood up and grabbed his hand

'Hmmm you might want to put a ice pack on it to stop the swelling' May said over her glasses. Shuichi pulled his hand away and looked away.

'I might not know the circumstances but don't forget you have to be strong for Monica and for yourself' May turned around and went back to her seat. She picked up her book and stared reading

'I will have Shin or Takaya finish your deliveries so go home'

Shuichi understood the silent sincerity in her voice so he nodded and walked out of the shop.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at Yuki's apartment Tatsuha placed an icepack on Yuki's cheek that had seemed to swell up after being punched by an angry Shuichi

'I didn't think he was going to punch you' Tatsuha mumbled

Yuki just kept quite. He could still remember the anger reflected in those eyes, like a burning flame he had never seen the boy have before.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tatsuha got up and answered it. Yuki heard a familiar voice enter the apartment

'So guess what Tatsuha said was true, Shindou did punch you' Tohma said taking of his hat and coat

'What are you doing here' Yuki mumbled

'Tatsuha called me and told me what happened'

'Humph' Yuki snorted and lit up a cigarette

'Do you know what he was doing here' Tohma asked

'It looks like he was making a delivery because we saw a bike outside with the logo 'Express deliveries' on it and after he ran we heard a motorbike start up. I don't think he even knew Eiri was back because he was surprised to see him before he punched him'

'Just let the brat go'

'Sorry Eiri but he assaulted you and that is not acceptable' Tohma said

'What are you going to do about it'?

' I think its time we paid a visit to Hiro Nakano' Toham said slyly, a little smile creeping onto his face

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi made his way home and climbed the stairs to his apartment. He heard voices inside so he could only presume that Mira was home. He slipped his key in and opened the door.

He heard the TV blurring out from the other room so he peeked in and saw Monica watching cartoons. He looked down at her and she looked to be asleep. He slowly creped out and went to the kitchen where Mira was sitting at the table reading the paper with a cigarette in his hand. His black hair falling over his dark green eyes, which seemed to be glued to an interesting article. He looked up when he realised someone was standing there

'Hey' Mira stubbed out his cigarette and put down the paper. Shuichi walked past him and went to the fridge to grab a soda

'Dinner is in the oven if you are hungry. Monica and I already ate. She has been bugging me ever since we got home about you taking her to the hospital to see her dad'

Shuichi opened his soda and sat down at the table and took a sip. Mira then noticed Shuichi's red knuckle

'What happened' Shuichi stopped and put his drink down. He looked at Mira. Mira knew that look. It said 'I don't want to talk about it'

'Fine suit yourself but May rang up tonight and said don't worry about coming in tomorrow. I tell you, she is one weird women' Mira went back to reading the paper before he heard a small tired voice from the kitchen doorway

'Daddy-Shuichi' Monica said rubbing her eyes and yawning 'are we still going to the hospital'

Shuichi looked at Mira who sighed and folded up his newspaper.

'Ok I'll drive' Shuichi nodded and got up. He picked Monica up, who laid her head on his shoulder and waited for Mira to get ready. They rode the elevator down to the car park floor before they stepped out and made their way to Mira's car. Shuichi strapped Monica in the back and Shuichi and Mira sat at the front. They drove out of the car park and saw that the sun was almost set as bright shades of orange and red could be seen over the horizon.

They drove in silence for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the faint snores coming form Monica who had fallen asleep again. Mira looked sideways at his other passenger before his eyes fell back to the road. He had always known that Shuichi has had a troubled past. The break up of his band, being abandoned by his lover, the accident with Akito and now taking care of Akito's daughter. It was like the world was against him. And on top of all that Shuichi has not uttered a word in the whole time he has known him and that was way back when Shuichi was still seeing Akito to stop his depression

Flashback….

Mira was lying down in his living room. The gentle breeze floated in form the open door and cooled the room. He had finished work early and decided to just relax and enjoy his time off.

_But then the doorbell rang_

_He sighed 'so much for peaceful' he got up and went to answer the door. He opened it tried to conceal his surprise at who was standing there_

'_Well Mira it's been a long time' _

'_Akito what do I owe the pleasure of this visit' _

'_I…have a favour to ask' Akito said 'may I come in' _

'_Sure' Mira stepped aside to let his friend come in_

_Mira sat back down on the couch while Akito sat down on the small couch on the left. Mira pulled out a cigarette and lit up_

'_So what's the favour'? _

'_I have a patient who needs a place to stay. He only arrived here a couple of weeks ago and has been staying at the clinic but I feel that he needs to get out of that place' _

'_And you want some depressed loon to live in my house' _

'_Have you heard of Bad Luck's break up'? _

'_Yeah apparently for some personal reasons' _

'_Well Shuichi Shindou is my patient' _

'_What' _

'_Yes I feel if he stays at the clinic he will never get better'_

'_You have never done this before for other patients, why now' _

'_Right now Shuichi seems like a cadged bird that needs to be free. He has not spoken a word but in time he will open up but right now we can only take one step at a time' _

And that is how he met Shuichi. He still doesn't talk but at least he had come out of his depression and actually showed emotion. Shuichi just had that charm that was hard to resist and that is why Akito was so fond of him.

The hospital then came into view. The white building stood out against the other grey buildings around it. Mira drove into the car park and found a spot. He turned off the ignition and he and Shuichi got out. Shuichi lightly shook Monica awake who slowly opened her eyes and yawned

'Are we there already' Shuichi nodded and took her hand. She hopped out of the car and closed the door. Monica, Shuichi and Mira walked to the entrance of the hospital where other people were going in and out. When they made it inside they walked over to the reception desk where a nurse was working behind it. She looked up when she heard them approach and smiled

'Good evening Shuichi, Mira. Monica its good to see you. I am sure your dad will be happy as well. Are you here to see him'

Monica smiled and nodded her head

'Well you can just go up then' she said kindly

'Thank you Miss' Mira said. Shuichi nodded and gently pushed Monica towards the elevator. They rode to the third floor and stepped out. They walked down the long white corridor until they came to a door, which said _'Akito Kazuki'_

'Here we are'

Shuichi opened the door and they stepped inside. The curtains where drawn letting in the last rays of the sun which spilled into the room. Pictures and drawings hang on the walls as well as flowers and gifts. The sun's rays landing on a figure lying on the bed situated at the farthest corner of the room. The Figure did not stir. He just lied there like a lifeless doll. Mira closed the door as Shuichi and Monica walked over to the bed. Monica grabbed the nearest hand to her

'I've come to see you daddy. How are you? I am doing well in school and I am making lots of friends' Monica kept talking as Shuichi approached the bed as well

Shuichi looked down at the figure on the bed.

'_Akito' _

His lifeless body just lied there. His pale skin almost matching the colour of the sheets. He still looked the same, as if time had stood still for him. His navy blue hair hung in his face shielding those vivid green eyes Shuichi loved. He listened to the monitors and machines surrounding Akito, showing his life signs. He used to be so full of life that it hurt to see him like this.

Mira kept his distance at the door as he watched the two sit with the comotosed Akito. He knew this was a sad time for them. Monica had already lost her mother and now her father was almost at death's door and Shuichi, he had already been through a bad relationship and now the person who brought him back from depression and despair was lying there, half dead. He then heard a faint voice from across the room

'Why won't daddy wake up' Monica said before she suddenly started crying. She held the hand she was holding to her face as she cried. Shuichi put his hand on her head to comfort her. He bent down to her so that they were eye level. He then turned her around so that she was looking at him and brought up his finger to brushed away the lone tears that made there way down her face. Monica then flung her arms around Shuichi and silently cried on his shoulder

'Why won't he wake up'?

To be continued…….

Shuichi finally stood up for himself and gave Yuki what he deserved. What's Tohma up to and is Shuichi able to forgive find out in the next chapter. Remember to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey they're everyone. Here is long awaited chapter 5

Enjoy

Chapter 5

That night after they got back from the hospital Shuichi carried a sleeping Monica in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way home, exhausted from crying. Mira quietly opened the door and they went inside.

'I'll make us some tea' Mira said before heading to the kitchen. Shuichi nodded and made his way to Monica's room. He didn't bother turning on the light so only the light from the moon poured into the dark room. He moved quietly over to the bed and gently laid Monica down. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She curled up on her side and kept sleeping.

Shuichi's eyes softened

She is still so young and she has lost so much. Yet she still has a smile that could mend a broken heart

'_Just like her father/'_

Flashback

_Shuichi stood in front of a nice normal but furnished house. Its white and red structure stood tall amongst the surrounding houses. It had a nice maintained garden with a large veranda around the front of the house._

_Shuichi walked the footpath towards the stairs that led to the front door and admired all the little cute, dainty things around the yard like a small bucked and spade and a little kids' tricycle, it reminded him when he was little._

_He made it to the front door and rang the bell. He waited a couple of seconds before the door opened and revealed a little girl standing there_

'_Hello' she said cutely _

_Shuichi just smiled before he heard a voice coming from inside the house_

'_Who is it Monica' Akito said peeking his head around the corner. When he saw who was at the door he smiled and walked towards them_

'_Shu I am glad you made it' _

'_Daddy who is that' Monica said looking at her daddy then back at Shuichi_

'_That's Shuichi, you know the one I told you was coming over today' Akito said as Shuichi stepped inside so Akito could close the door. Shuichi bent down so he was eye level with the little girl and smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully_

'_You have pretty hair' she said as she touched the pink strands of hair that had just got its shine back. Shuichi smiled once more and stood up meeting Akito's tender gaze _

'_Well shall we' Akito gestured for him to come through the house .He noticed all the pictures on the walls and on tables. Some of them w\ere of Akito and his wife, of Akito and Monica and the rest were of Monica. Shuichi followed Akito and Monica to the backyard which was more prettier then the front. A huge rock pond was located at the corner of the yard but was surround by many blooming flowers. Also a large grassed area that had swings and a giant seesaw on it. A large patio surround an equally large paved area that sheltered a table and chairs, which had a variety of food on it._

_Monica raced towards the swings and started playing while he and Akito and sat down at the table_

'_I'm glad you could come, Monica wanted to have dinner outside and the weather was so nice' _

_Shuichi moved his hands to give the sign 'your welcome I was happy to come'_

_When Akito started seeing Shuichi as his patient, he thought it would be difficult to interact with him. People probably thought Shuichi's refusal to speak was an act of wanting attention but in fact it was on more of a physiological level. Shuichi believes that his voice was the reason for his abandonment. That if he didn't talk people would stay around him. So to get Shuichi motivated in conversation Akito taught Shuichi the art of sign language. _

_Over weeks he taught Shuichi the language, the more Shuichi began to open up and when he was in a good mood they would talk for hours and after the months of Shuichi being his patient he had never felt so needed after his wife died. He even found Shuichi a nice place to live._

'_Hows Mira doing' _

_Shuichi signalled 'fine but I think he feels a bit weird having me there' _

'_He'll get over it, anyway he owes me a favour' _

'_Thank you' _

'_For what' _

'_Helping me' _

_Akito nodded. He knew his so-called illness was a sore spot for Shuichi but in his opinion Shuichi wasn't sick, just….lonely _

'_Your welcome' _

'_Daddy look a butterfly' a squealed from the garden where Monica stood with a butterfly on her finger. She carefully came over and showed her dad_

'_Wow very pretty'_

_The butterfly flew off her finger and landed on Shuichi's hand. He looked down at the tiny insect and motion for Monica to come to him. She stepped slowly as to not disturb the butterfly. Shuichi carefully grabbed her hand and gently put the butterfly on her outstretched hand. Her eyes lit up and she glanced at Shuichi with wonder and excitement _

'_Wow' she turned around to show her daddy 'look daddy' _

_Shuichi smiled as he watched the little girl grow excited over such a simple thing as a butterfly. _

_So tiny but such full of life _

He continued to watch Monica as she slept. Seeing her father like that in the hospital was hard on her. She had already lost her mother she can't loose her father too, Shuichi couldn't loose him either. Akito was the reason he was able to get back on his feet, to make him face the world once more.

Shuichi stroked over Monica's hair once more before he stood up and quietly exited the room. He closed the door and lightly leaned on it. So much had happened today. Fiery golden eyes flashed in his mind and he had to clench his fists to get rid of the image. He was done with that. Done with the memories, done with the pain and done with Eiri Yuki

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Eiri was riding in the back of a limo with Tohma and Suguru Fujisaki who Tohma asked to accompany them.

'So Shindou really did hit you. I wouldn't of thought he had it in him' Fujisaki said looking at Yuki's check which had a nice sized bruise on it

'What Shindou did was unacceptable. It's assault and it can't go on' Tohma folded his arms over his chest

'Why did I need to come along' Fujisaki inquired

'Nobody knows where Shindou is at the moment and the only one who does, won't be very cooperative in giving us the information, that is were you come in. he wouldn't want to talk to any of us but he might with you'

'So basically I am your pawn. Why would he know I heard that Shindou hasn't even told him where he is'

'Ah but I have ways of making him talk' Tohma smiled evilly

'Manipulative bastard' Yuki said silently. He always knew Tohma could be ruthless when trying to get his own way but this was ridiculous. He touched his swollen cheek and angry purple eyes flashed through his mind. Shuichi had defiantly changed his past two years. His face had lost the boyish look and took on a more mature and almost manly one

'Here we are' Tohma announced as the car came to a sudden halt. They had stopped in front of a large apartment complex. Its white exterior shone bright against the sun and the rows and rows of doors and windows showed how big it is.

The driver opened the door for them so they got out. They stood on the sidewalk and tried to find the one they were looking for

'Number 23-b' Tohma said while they walked to the front entrance, which seemed to be locked. An intercom was situated on the side of the wall and displayed all the apartment numbers. They scrolled down and found the right number

'Remember Suguru don't let him know we are here too'

Fujisaki sighed and firmly pressed the button. After a moment of silence a voice came over the speaker

'Hello Hiroshi Nakano

'Hi Nakano. Its been a long time'

'Fujisaki is that you wow what are you doing here'

'Just passing through can I come up'

'Um sure just let me buzz you in'

A loud buzzer was heard and the door opened automatically. They walked in and took the elevator to floor B. They walked down the long hallway and came to door twenty-three

Fujisaki knocked on the door and waited. They heard rustling and cursing inside before the door opened and a man with short red hair stood in the door way.

'Fujisaki' he said before he realised others were with him. When he realised who had accompanied Fujisaki, Hiro's eyes narrowed and he almost growled

'YOU'

…………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. He realised that he didn't eat last night as his stomach made a growl. He pulled back the covers and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He walked into the room and saw Monica, Shin and Mira helping themselves to pancakes and May working at the stove. Shin was the first to notice him

'Hey sleepy head. Finely awake. You were about to miss out on May's deluxe pancakes'

'No big deal I just would have made some more' May answered matter-of-factly

'Come on daddy have some pancakes' Monica pleaded as she scooped some into her mouth. Shuichi was about to decline when his stomach rumbled its protest causing Shuichi to flush in embarrassment. He walked over to the table and sat down as may put a plat of hot pancakes in front of him.

'_What are you doing here' _Shuichi said in sign language

'The old man gave us the day off saying that we needed a break' Shin said. As a result f Shuichi not talking as a way to communicate with him they learnt how to read sign language

'I was thinking we should go down to the court and play a few games. I need to pay you back for the other day'

'_That's because you were to slow' _Shuichi signalled with a slight smirk

'I was not you just cheated' Shin countered back

While they were arguing May continued cooking. She listened to the conversation and couldn't help but realised how far Shuichi had come. When he first started working at 'Express Deliveries' he was a depressed and lonely person who didn't talk to anyone but once he became more relaxed he became more open and sociable towards them. He still doesn't talk but in time we will hear that voice sing again

To be continued….

Well I think I will leave it there. So know you know how Monica and Shuichi met. What will Hiro's reaction be and will there be another confrontation between Yuki and Shuichi. Stay tuned for the next chapter and keep reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

Hey they're everyone. Thanks for all the reviews they really make me happy. Especially to pru halliwell. You are Mexican I think that is so cool. Personally I think your English is great. Mine isn't great sometimes and I am Australian. Pretty pathetic. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter all my loyal fans and remember to leave a review. Luv ya

Chapter 6

'YOU, what the hell are you doing here' Hiro yelled out when he realised who was standing at the door with Fujisaki

'I'm sorry Nakano but I had no choice' Fujisaki said looking guilty

'Calm down Mr Nakano we only want to talk' Tohma said in a calm voice that seemed to piss Hiro off even more. He brushed past them grabbed Yuki roughly by the shirt and pushed him towards the wall.

'How could you show your face around here after all this time. Were you expecting to be welcomed back with open arms? Shuichi suffered because of you' Hiro yelled angrily into Yuki's face who just stood there

'I did what I had to do' Yuki said not even fazed by the fact Hiro was holding him roughly by the shirt

'I should kick your ass for what you did to Shuichi. You got up and left without a word and left Shuichi here to suffer for it'

'Yes well Mr Shindou has taken are of that' Tohma said referring to Yuki's bruised cheek. Hiro then noticed the large blue and black bruise and raised and eyebrow

'Shuichi did that, how I haven't seen him in about two years'

'That is what we came here to talk about so if we could please go inside we are cause quite a disturbance' Hiro looked around and saw that people had started to come out of their apartments to see what the racket was. He let go of Yuki's shirt and Hiro grudged lead them inside his apartment.

When they got themselves settled on Hiro's couch, Tohma got straight to the point

'Hitting someone is an act of violence and will not be tolerated. Mr Shindou had no right to hit Eiri and he must be dealt with accordingly'

'Well I hate to burst your bubble but I haven't seen him for over two years and even if I did would I let any of you know'

'That's not what I heard, you received a letter from him a little while ago, did you not'

Hiro cringed and started pacing the room

'Can't you just leave him be. He has been hurt enough already to have his past come back again. He hasn't hurt anyone or done anything'

'On the contrary Mr Nakano, Shindou as committed a crime and it must be dealt with. I suppose if you won't help us we could always get K to help us'

Hiro stopped when Tohma mentioned the name of their former manger. He shivered and in defeated, sat down

'Shuichi didn't say where he was. The letter was only a couple of sentences long'

'We have a lead to where Mr Shindou might be'

'Really' Hiro sounded surprised but he should expect that from the mighty Tohma Seguchi 'where'

'Kyoto'

………………………………………………………………………………………

The drive to Kyoto was a tense one. All emotions where running high and the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Hiro kept glaring daggers at Yuki and if looks could kill Yuki would have been dead ten times over

'I don't know what you expect to get out of this. Bad Luck is over, we do not work for NG anymore and we have not seen each in two years' Hiro said looking out the window

'I know its difficult but this can not go….' Tohma said before Hiro interrupted him

'Shuichi was a mess. He stopped eating, would drink himself to oblivion and even stopped talking. It was like he had lost the will to care about anything so he just gave up. If I hadn't suggested that he get help he would have died' Hiro said sadly remembering those sad times

'its been two years don't you think its time to make up for the past' Fujisaki said

'I don't think anything we do will make up for what happened. In two years has anyone of us ever tried to contact or find him? To see if he was alright…. its like we forgot about him' Hiro sighed and continued looking out the window

Fujisaki lowered his eyes and stared at the car floor. Guilt was starting to build in his gut. What Hiro said was true. He had never tried to contact or find the singer. They just went on with their lives not even considering how he was doing, he could have been dead and they would not have known

Yuki stayed quite the whole trip. No matter what he says it wouldn't matter anyway. He had to get away, Shuichi would have been dragged down if he continued to stay with him so he did the only thing he could do for the singer: he left him behind.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the car suddenly stopped

'Where are we' Hiro said looking out the window.

They had stopped in front of a little shop called 'Express deliveries' and got out of the car.

'What is this place' Hiro asked

'I believe Mr Shindou works here' Tohma said as he walked up to the door and opened it. They piled into the little shop and closed the door behind them. They looked around the little shop and saw a girl with short silver hair and light brown eyes hidden behind glasses sitting behind the counter with a book in her hand. They walked over to the counter

'Hello there' Tohma noticed the girl's name tag and said ' May'

May didn't even bother looking up. She knew who they were. There was no mistaking it.

'You are here to see Shuichi correct' May said turning a page of her book

They tried to hide their shock as May finally looked up. She put down her book and took of her glasses

'He is not here. We are closed today so I can't help you' May said. She closed her book and was about to leave when she was stopped

'Please we just want to talk to him. We promise to leave him alone after that' Hiro pleaded. May could here the plea in his voice

'Kaoku apartments 20B' that is all I am giving you' May said

'Thank you' they were about to leave when May stopped them

'You can't change the past no matter how hard you want to. Don't undo what he has tried so hard to build. You will only make it harder on yourselves' May turned around slightly and looked at Yuki before she walked away leaving them in the middle of the shop

'What do you think she meant' Fujisaki said

'Who cares lets just get out of here' Yuki said getting a little irritated. He never should of come.

They exited the building and got back in the limo without knowing a pair of light brown eyes watching them from the window. The blonde she knew was Eiri Yuki. She had seen him from previous television shows and interviews but there was also those eyes. Eyes of liquid gold, burning with fire but also with guilt and sadness.

'Did I do the right thing'?

………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at 'kaoku apartments' a little while later and stood out the front of the ordinary looking apartment building. Its grey and cream exterior stood proud against the other seemingly large buildings around it. They reached the front doors and walked into the lobby where an old lady was about to get into the elevator. They reached it just in time before it closed.

'What floor are you guys headed' the old lady said kindly

'Floor B please'

She nodded and pressed the floor B button

'So where are you fine gentlemen headed'

'Oh just to see an old friend'

'Well that's nice I just went to see my granddaughter. She is getting so big' the old lady said as she remembered her day.

The elevator 'dinged' when it reached floor B. the dors opened and they stepped out. The old lady waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed. There were many doors on either side. Each the same shade of white. Eventually coming to door 20B. It looked like all the other doors but for some reason this one held significance.

Tohma knocked on the door and waited a couple of moments before the door opened and a little girl with brown hair stood there

'Hello' she said

'Hello there little one we are looking for someone named Shuichi who is supposed to live on this floor do you know where he lives' Tohma explained to the little girl.

'Who is it Monica' a voice said from inside

'Some people are here to see daddy-Shuichi' she called back

Suddenly everything went quite

'Did she'

'Just say'

'Daddy- Shuichi'

Suddenly a handsome young man came to the door. His dark green eyes sweeping over the strangers

'Who do we have here'?

'They say they want to see daddy-Shuichi' Monica said looking up at Mira. Mira looked at each of them and his eyes landed to Yuki

'Shuichi huh I knew you would come someday. Tell me why should I tell you where he is when it is quite clearly that you were the ones who abandoned him

'Maybe we should discuss this inside'

'Why should I let you inside my home' Mira gently pushed a confused Monica back inside before closing the door but someone stopped him

'Please we just want to talk' Hiro pleaded

Mira thought about it for a moment and slowly reopened the door

'_I am going to regret this' _Mira thought letting them inside his house

………………………………………………………………………………………

'So what is it you want' Mira said getting straight to the point.

Monica was sitting on the floor playing with her doll. The others were confused as they stared at the little girl

'She called Shuichi _daddy. _Is she his'

'No her real dad is in a coma. Shuichi is looking after her'

'Why'

'Monica's father was Shuichi's doctor when he was in hospital. Akito cared and understood Shuichi. He taught Shu how to open up and be himself again. Even though he wouldn't speak Akito showed him other ways he could communicate. Akito was finally able to move on after his wife died because he was needed again. Then an accident happened and now Akito is in a coma and Shuichi is looking after his daughter' Mira said looking at Monica who seemed oblivious that they were talking about her

'Shuichi has put the past behind him and started a new life here. He deserves some peace at least why are you here trying to destroy that'

'Mr Shindou has committed a uncalled for act and must face the consequences of his…'

Suddenly a loud voice could be heard outside and the door burst open

'How can you do that I was about to slam dunk and you took the ball'

Silence

'What do you mean I was too slow'?

More silence

'Get over yourself'

The voice came nearer as it made its way to the lounge room

'Mira what's for lunch we're starving'

Two men stepped into the room. One had red hair and blue eyes and the other had shoulder black hair and… purple eyes.

Suddenly everything went to a halt. Said purple eyes widened as he took in the occupants sitting in his living room. Hiro slowly stood up when he realised who he was staring at

'Shuichi'

To be continued…

How was that everyone has gotten together and it is about to get even more explosive. Will the past be forgiven or are they in for more heartache. Watch out for the next instalment. Remember to review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there I would just like to say that I am amazed by the amounts of reviews that came in for chapter 6. I was so happy that I got cracking on the next chapter straight away but sort of got sidetrack in the middle of writing it so forgive me. Hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 7

'Shuichi is that you' Hiro said taking a step forward. He couldn't believe that person standing in front of him was really Shu. He looked…older, like an adult. His hair was black and he seemed to of filled out more. But when he looked into his friends' eyes, the sparkle was gone. The Shuichi he knew was gone

Shuichi just stood there he was visibly stunned that _they_ were standing in his living room. He side glanced to Mira who knew that stare. He just shook his head in response

'They came here to see you' Mira signed

'_Why did you let them in' _Shuichi signalled

'Apparently you committed some sort of act that they want to see resolved'

The occupants in the room watched them talk in sign language and were spell bound. Since when did Shuichi know sign language? Yuki didn't know what to think. It was like he was looking at someone who resembled Shuichi. _So much in two years'_ he almost flinched when a pair of hateful violet eyes landed on him

'_You are not welcome here' _Shuichi signalled

'He said you are not welcome here' Mira translated

'Mr Shindou as you are aware violence on someone is a very serious matter. The assault you committed against Eiri cannot go unpunished' Tohma said calmly. He was also quite stunned at the transformed Shuichi Shindou. He was not the snifferling, hyper teen he used to be

'Shuichi doesn't have to answer to you. He got what he deserved' Shin said angrily. An arm shot out to stop him

'But Shu'

'_Take Monica into the other room' _

'But why'

'_Things could get ugly' _

Monica didn't know what to think. She looked at her daddy who looked so mad then to the man with the green hat who looked so calm she didn't have time to ask what was going on before she felt herself being lifted off the ground

'Come on kiddo your daddy has to talk about grown up stuff'

'But why is daddy so mad at them' Monica asked curiously

'I don't think you would understand kiddo'

Shuichi watched them walk away before he turned to the situation at hand. He knew what Tohma was doing. He was good at manipulating people with his charm and wit, which is what made him so dangerous to cross. He even made him scared a couple of times but he had grown up since then and if two could play at that game…

'_I here Tohma that NG has gone down hill this past couple of years. Could it be that you are losing your touch or your new band is not raking in the profits'? _

Mira repeated what Shuichi signalled. Tohma slightly frowned. It was true the new top band was not raking in the profits as Bad Luck did. They don't even come close.

'Shuichi this is ridicules can't you see we came here to talk to you. Can't you at least say something' Hiro pleaded to his long time friend.

'What's the point he will always be a brat' all heads turned to the blonde standing silent in the corner. He looked at Shuichi and could see the emotions cross his face before anger took over.

Shuichi balled his hands in fists to stop himself from yelling at Yuki. _After all this time that bastard can stand there and be so calm about everything he did. _Shuichi breathed deep and calmed himself. Instead he smirked and if he could he would of laughed

'_Don't try to be familiar with me Eiri Yuki. You are nothing but a stranger. I have nothing to say to you now if you could please leave' _

Shuichi turned around and was about to walk out when someone stoped him

'Don't you think this anger and guilt has gone on long enough. We have all been through the same thing. Its enough' Fujisaki said as he stood up. When Bad Luck was together he and Shuichi never saw eye to eye. Shuichi was like an enigma and was impossible to figure out but seeing him now it's hard to believe that this was the same Shuichi

_Anger and guilt you say_ Shuichi continued walking until he was out the door. When he was outside he leaned on the door and breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. He steadied himself before walking away.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

'Well that could of gone better' Mira said before standing up looking at his guests

They sat around the room looking guilty, tired and irritated. They never thought it would do down like that

'What do you plan on doing now. Its quite clear that Shuichi doesn't want to see you '

' Mr Shindou is just being unreasonable. We will see the reason we came here for resolved'

'Its quite obvious that that was not your only reason you came here was it' Mira said

'What makes you think that' Tohma shot back

'Just a hunch'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi didn't know where he was going. As soon as he left the apartment he just started walking wherever his legs felt like taking him.

Why did he have to come back now.Yuki was still the gorgeous man he used to be, so calm and collect. Shuichi could remember the day that Yuki left like it was yesterday. 

'_I wish you would just disappear' how ironic that he said that to me when he was the one who disappeared_ Shuichi thought when he kicked a rock out of the way. He didn't want the pain to come back when he had tried so hard to become stronger. He stopped and looked up. He was such in a daze he didn't even realise that he walked straight to the Hospital

_'Akito'_

Shuichi thought of his friend lying there in the hospital. All those tubes sticking out of him, keeping him alive.

He could remember the day of the accident

_Flashback_

_It was one of those dreary stormy days. Shuichi was at his apartment watching TV. Mira had already left for work so he was home alone. He was just flicking the channels when the phone starting ringing_

_He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear_

'_Hi Shu its me listen I just got called in to work and I have no one to look after Monica. Do you think you could look after her for a couple of hours'? Akito said desperately. __Shuichi typed in yes on the phone. Akito got Mira to install a phone where you can type messages on it_

'_Great you're a lifesaver. I will be right over' __Shuichi hung up and went back to watching TV._

_About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Shuichi opened in and found a half drenched Akito and Monica standing at his door _'_Thanks for this I was kind f hoping to have this day off but I guess a doctor's work is never done' Akito said trying to catch his breath_

'_Its no problem I am by myself anyway' Shuichi signalled _

'_Really well I should be finished in a few hours so lets have dinner together as a thank you' _

_Shuichi nodded and Akito smiled happily. He bent done and gave Monica a kiss on the head_'_Now be a good girl for Shu ok and I will be back in a little while'__Monica nodded and Akito stood up_

'_Thanks again' _

'_No problem now get out of here' Shuichi signalled _

_Akito smiled again and walked away. Shuichi picked up Monica's bag and led Monica inside._

_After a few hours the rain came down harder then before. The sound of the hard rain on the windows was deafening. Monica was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Shuichi when a blast of lighting lit up the sky followed by the sound of roaring thunder. Monica screamed and held her doll tighter _

'_When is my daddy getting back' she said frightened. __Shuichi glanced at the clock and it said _

_5:15_

'_Odd he must be stuck in traffic' Shuichi thought as another wave of thunder hit. _

_After about half an hour and no Akito Shuichi's concern was growing. Akito would of called if he was going to be late. Monica had fallen asleep on him, her head in his lap. She had been so worried about her dad that Shuichi hugged her and reassured her that her dad was fine _

_Suddenly the phone starting ringing _'_That's probably him' he thought. __He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear _

'_Hello is this Shindou Shuichi'_

_Shuichi typed in yes _

'_I am sorry to inform you that Mr Kazuki Akito has been in a…. car accident' _

End Flashback

That is all that Shuichi could remember the man saying before he dropped the phone in shock. He could feel his world spinning around him. He remembered going to the hospital and learning that Akito was in a coma and might never wake up. The tubes and bandages around him and the constant beep of machines. He could even remember Monica's tearful pleas for her father to wake up

'_Why won't daddy wake up. He said we could get some ice cream together. He promised'_

He stood in front of the familiar blue door that had '_Akito Kazuki' _on it. He opened in and went inside. The sun outside was lighting up the room making it feel not so depressing. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. On the other side was a monitor to check his vital organs. Shuichi looked over Akito with sad eyes. Akito was so full of life. Tried so hard for everyone even though he had his own problems. Loosing a wife and having to raise his daughter all alone.

Shuichi took Akito's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. It reassured him that Akito was still there. Still with him.

Suddenly golden eyes flashed through his mind

Shu shook it away Now is not the time for that. He gave Akito's hand one more squeeze before he stood up. He didn't let the nurses know that he was here. So with one more glance he walked away without even noticing the slight twitch made by the hand he was just holding.

Shuichi looked back before he opened the door the walked out.

………………………………………………………………………………….

'Well that sucked' Hiro said as they rode back to Tokyo

'What I find curious is who this Akito is. It seems he and Shindou must have been close to have Shindou looking after his daughter'

'What are you saying that they were…lovers' Hiro said as he glanced at Yuki who stared out the window

'I am simply implying in two years Shindou must of have found someone'

'So what were stalking him now'

'No think of it as simply observing'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Hospital all was quite in Akito's room. Shuichi had left ages ago and the nurses had already checked up on him. Akito laid still until….

_beep_

_beep…beep_

Green eyes cracked open slightly and looked around in a daze, like he was trying to find someone. He opened his racked and dry lips to utter one word

'Sh..uichi'

Was the only thing he said before exhaustion took over and he fell back asleep

To be continued

Well how was that? Akito is trying to wake up just as Shuichi and Yuki have been reunited. What will come out of Tohma's observations stay tuned for the next chapter and keep those reviews coming


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone! I have something I have to get off of my chest. This one is for the user called 'stop now ', if any of you have heard of them. I would just like to say who do you think you are. You write silly reviews and you don't even read the rest of the story! You don't even have the decency to actually give a signed review your just a coward who uses anonymous reviews. Get a life.

Sorry about that I had to get that off of my chest because I swear that user will not leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

Chapter 8

Later that night, May had just finished her last round before she came back to the shop to hand in her paperwork. She then closed up the shop because her boss had gone home early today. After what happened earlier that day she had hoped that nothing bad had happened after she told them where Shuichi lived. She didn't want to, but when she looked into those golden eyes she knew there had to be a reason why.

She checked the shop to make sure that everything was fine. Satisfied she walked over to her delivery bike, and turned it on. She listened to the engine roar to life. She sped away into the night leaving only a flash of silver behind her. She moved amongst the busy traffic going in opposite directions until she came to suburban part of town. May always loved this part or town, all was quiet and peaceful. No cars honking or people yelling, only people coming home from a hard days work to be with their families. She drove past the local basketball court and noticed someone was playing. She looked a bit closer and suddenly realised who it was.

'Shuichi'

And she was right. No body she knew could play like that. Of course it had been her who taught him after he had first started working for 'Express Deliveries'. She turned off her bike and walked over to the court.

'Hey' May said. Shuichi stopped playing and looked over. He smiled. May could tell he had been here for a while by the sweat on his brow and the obvious tiredness in his eyes.

'Do you want to talk?' May said as Shuichi walked over to the fence and sat down. She followed after him and sat down beside him.

'_Two years May. Two years and he just shows up. Why? He was the one who left me behind' _Shuichi signalled.

'Everyone has their reasons for doing things. Sometimes we don't understand them, but they are always there.' May said looking up at the sky.

'_He came to my house today...' _

'Yes I know I was the one who told them where you lived. I'm sorry...'

'_It's ok in my heart, I knew they would find me one day.' _

'You have always been welcome here. Mira cares, Shin cares, even…Akito cares.' May was reluctant to say Akito's name because she knew it brought up hurtful things for Shu.

'_I went to see him today.' _May nodded. She knew how much Shuichi cared for the man. I mean he was the one who pulled Shuichi out of his depression.

'How is he doing?'

'_Hard to say.' _

'He will wake up, he just needs some more time.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki opened the door to his apartment and he and Tohma stepped inside. Yuki shrugged off his coat and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. He came back out to find Tohma sitting down on the couch.

'Eiri, I want to ask you something.'

Yuki knew what was coming, so he sighed and sat down next to Tohma, ready for the much anticipated question.

'Why did you leave?'

_Bingo_

Eiri sighed, 'Shuichi would of suffered if he had stayed with me. Bad Luck's status was going down and they were losing fans. Of all people, you would of known this as well.' Yuki told him. Tohma listened intently. Yuki was right. He did know about the decrease in Bad Luck's status. But why would that be the reason why Eiri left? So he waited for Eiri to continue.

'I could see that Shu was suffering. He wasn't his cherry, hyper-self anymore.'

'You knew...'

Eiri sighed 'Shuichi was trying so hard to come up with ways to improve Bad Luck talking about tours and concerts Bad Luck could do. But I knew I was holding him back by being here. Because I was here, Shuichi could not move forward.' Yuki finally finished.

'So you did this for his benefit.' Tohma asked

Eiri nodded.

'Don't you think that was a bit selfish?'

'Maybe.'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi got back home later that night after his little talk with May, and found Mira waiting for him. Monica had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home. He shot a 'don't ask look' and waked over to the couch were Monica was asleep. He picked her up, and took her into her own room and gently put her down on the bed. He heard Mira come to the door as he pulled the covers over Monica.

'She waited all night for you to come back.' Mira said as Shuichi walked to the doorway and closed it quietly.

'She is so confused about what happened today. She kept asking for you.' Shuichi nodded and walked out into the living room. He could understand why Monica was confused. Four strange men suddenly come to your house demanding that they talk to you. I mean who wouldn't be?

'I had to literally kick Shin out of here today. He kept insisting at he stay here, should they come back. I tell you that boy is impossible.' Mira disappeared for a moment before he came back with something in his hands.

'This was left for you. The red-haired boy gave it to me.'

'"Give this to Shuichi" he said.' Mira handed something white to Shuichi

It was an envelope with his name on it. He unsealed it and took out its contents. One was a letter the one was a newspaper clipping. He opened up the letter and read it

Shuichi, 

_Meet me at the _**_Gakudan Park tomorrow at noon. _**_I have something to show you. It's very important._

_Hiro_

Shuichi folded the letter back up and looked at the clipping. It was about NG's new Band playing at Gakudan Park tomorrow. Is this what Hiro wants to show me. Why this?

'What is it?' Mira asked

Shuichi handed him the clipping and the letter. Mira read through it and frowned thoughtfully.

'What could he want?' Mira asked. Shuichi shrugged and took the letter and clipping out of Mira's hands. He put them back in the envelope and slipped it in his pocket

'Will you go?'

' Looks like I don't have a choice.' 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hiro turned on the light in his apartment and closed the door. He leaned against it as he remembered the day's events. The realization... the confrontation. It was all too much to handle.

'Oh Shu, what happened to you?'

'_Give this to Shuichi.'_

Hiro had given a small envelope to the guy called Mira and told time to give it to Shuichi. He gave Shuichi the clipping because he wanted talk to Shuichi and to show him how much time had changed everything and everyone. Not just physically but mentally as well.

'I hope you come.'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day Shuichi left to meet Hiro in Tokyo but not after a dozen questions from Monica about where he was going or Mira telling him to not do anything stupid.

It was about an hours' drive and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. It had been such a long time since he had stepped foot in Tokyo, except for when he ran into Yuki. It was still the same busy, bustling place it had always been. He drove down the street and he saw Gakudan Park up ahead. People from every direction seemed to be heading for the park as Shuichi manoeuvred around them. He found a park and left his bike there.

Shuichi strolled around the park and noticed that there was some sort of fair. Stalls and carts were set up along the footpath and a giant stage was set up not too far away. He looked around a bit before he spotted someone leaning against the fence. His read shoulder- length hair blowing in the breeze

Well it's now or never... 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in Kyoto the local hospital was as busy as always. With new patients coming in and others signing out. Nurses and doctors running around seeing patients and writing prescriptions. It was like a never-ending cycle. A nurse walked down the long white corridor with a trolley filled with medicine and other items. She came to a blue door and walked in. the curtains had been closed letting only a couple o beams of light through. She stopped at the end of the bed and had a look at the medical chart

'Ok… Akito Kazuki.' she said as she scanned his chart. She nodded and looked for the medicine in her trolley. When she found it she walked over to his drip and was about to inert the needle before she saw his hand move

She gasped.

Suddenly green eyes cracked opened and he looked around, disoriented.

'Shui…chi...?' Akito tried to say but his throat felt like it was on fire. The nurse stepped back in shock

'Oh my god!' she dropped the needle and ran over to the communicator on the wall. She pushed a button and yelled

'He's awake! Get a doctor in here now!' she came back and began checking the machines and Akito's life signs

'Shuichi…Monica...' Akito repeated again as he allowed the nurse to pull back the curtains to let light into the room. To Akito it felt like he was just waking up from a bad dream and seeing the sun for the first time.

To be continued...

Well how was that? Hiro asking Shuichi to meet him. What does Hiro want to show Shuichi and what is going to happen know that Akito is fully awake? Wait to find out


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone

Hey there everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves because it is about to get interesting. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue supporting me. Enjoy

Chapter 9

Hiro leant against the fence waiting for Shuichi to show up. He knew this was the right thing to do. So much has happened and it was high time that they got a few things straightened out. He might not of know what happened between Shuichi and Yuki but he had least had to step in and make Shuichi see reason. But he then remembered the story Mira had told him about the little girl Shuichi was looking after because her dad was in hospital. He sighed. What a difficult situation this is turning out to be.

He continued waiting and as he thought Shuichi wasn't going to show he looked up and saw Shuichi walking towards him. He stepped away from the fence and walked up to him.

'I didn't think you were going to come' Hiro said. Shuichi shrugged.

'I guess you want to know why I have brought you here' Shuichi nodded and Hiro walked past him into the sea of people surrounding them. Shuichi followed and soon realised they were making their way to the centre of the park where the big band stand was. Crowds of people hung around the stadium waiting for the band to play. They sat on a bench behind the screaming crowd and watched the group of people push and shove to get better spots.

'I realise what a fool I was' Hiro said suddenly making Shuichi look at him.

'A fool to have not been able to see how much pain you were in. It never occurred to me that after two years you would still feel the same pain' he then half turned to look at Shuichi. 

'But I was wrong. You seemed to be doing much better' Hiro smiled slightly and was surprised when Shuichi almost smiled back. At least a tiny bit of the old Shu remained. Suddenly screams could be heard and they both looked up at the stage where four men walked out and went to stand at their allocated positions. NG's logo come up on screen in big letters and the band started playing. 

'I heard about Akito and his daughter' Hiro said watching the band 'I was told he was in an accident and that you are taking care of his daughter. You and he weren't….lovers were you' Hiro stretched the last part, half dreading his answer. It never occurred to him that Shuichi might take another lover but lately he didn't know what to think.

Shuichi just shook his head and watched the band on stage. Hiro watched as well. He had heard this band before. It was the newest hot band NG was recruiting. But after Bad Luck was dropped they have not been able to find another band that could bring in enough publicity as Bad Luck had. Most probably because of Shuichi and Yuki's relationship but now NG was falling down the popularity scale and they needed a way out.

'This is the newest band at NG. Although they are good they don't even measure up to the popularity Bad Luck had' Hiro continued 'which is why I asked you to come here today' he dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Shuichi who opened it up and started reading it.

Shuichi watched the live performance on stage in silence. He could tell this was hard for Hiro. His friend wasn't the same carefree person he had once known. Now he seemed more mature, calmer then before like he was caring a big weight on his shoulders. He was even more surprised when Hiro told him how much of a fool he was for not realising Shuichi's pain sooner. If Shuichi could speak he would of told Hiro there was nothing that could be done. But Hiro was glad Shuichi was doing good and getting on with his life.

_I heard about Akito. You two weren't…lovers were you?_

Those words continued to roll around in Shuichi's head. Were they lovers. After what happened with Yuki Shuichi thought that his heart was closed off forever but Akito brought him back. Made him see the light. He had always respected and loved Akito but is it real love. 

Shuichi continued to listen to the band playing. He could tell they had talent but they were missing something. Something important. He knew that after the break up of bad luck NG's popularity fell dramatically and that they were desperate to hire new bands to build their popularity back up.

'This is the newest band at NG. Although they are good they don't even measure up to the popularity Bad Luck had' Hiro continued 'which is why I asked you to come here today' Shuichi heard Hiro rustling in his pockets for something and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Shuichi to opened it up and read it.

_Dear members of Bad Luck_

_After many debates and conferences discussing this matter it had come to a conclusion that NG is willing to fully reinstate your contract with us and to dislodge all claims on past misunderstandings that way have occurred. _

_We sincerely apologise for any inconvenience that may have been placed and hope you will consider your offer._

_Yours faithfully_

_NG Board of directors _

Shuichi finished reading it and closed the note back up. He stared at the piece of paper for what seemed ages. After all they have been through. The break up of Bad Luck. The constant misleading publicity at the hands of NG and reporters. Now NG wanted Bad Luck back. 

'I know what you are thinking. I thought the same thing a well. Those bastards have the nerve to reinstate us after all that has happened. That is why I thought to tell you first before we even consider' Hiro sighed and looked out onto the stage in what seemed like longing.

'But I do miss it. The thrill of being on stage' 

Shuichi looked out as well and thoughts of the time when he was on stage came flooding back to him. He had forgotten the feeling for so long that he never really thought about singing or being in a band again. 

'Listen Shuichi maybe we should think about it. Seguchi said…' Hiro stopped suddenly as Shuichi turned to him sharply with anger in his eyes.

'Seguchi is giving us a fair deal. You could come back and we could make this work. Even Fujisaki is considering it. Then we could put this behind us and move on' Hiro pleaded but Shuichi had enough. He stood up and ran away. Hiro was about to follow him but thought better of it. Shuichi needed time to think about it.

Shuichi didn't know what to think. NG wanted to reinstate Bad Luck's contract after all this time. Why now? After he heard that Seguchi was involved he got mad and ran away. '_That bastard'_ Shuichi cursed in his mind. He ran out of the park and kept running until he was out of breath. He stopped on the sidewalk to catch his breath and looked up to see where he was. When he realised where he had ran too old memories came flooding back to him.

The first meeting.

The first glance.

The place where he and Yuki first meet.

The park hadn't changed that much. Old trees had been replaced with old ones and the new equipment had been placed in some areas. He walked down the familiar path of stone and his purple eyes scanned his surroundings. He felt the paper in his hand rustle and he looked down at the now scrunched up piece of paper. He took it out of his hand and opened it back up to re-read its contents. A gust of wind blew past him, knocking the piece of paper out of his hand. He was about to chase after it when he saw a man bend down to pick it up. A man with blonde hair… 

_Yuki..._

Yuki had to get out of that apartment. If he didn't he would go nuts. After the confrontation with Shuichi his brain was constantly on the go. Those angry purple eyes kept popping up in his head like a constant reminder. He sat at his computer for hours attempting to write or at least put an idea out but alas nothing came to him so he decided that he would go for a walk to clear his head.

He didn't know where he was going but his legs just seemed to have a mind of their own. Like some invisible force was pulling them towards something. After a moment he realised that he was headed to _the _park.

The park where he and Shuichi first met.

He hadn't been to this park for a long time and noticed that not much had changed. He was reluctant to go but his legs protested. He walked down the familiar path of stone when he stopped and remembered it was right in this spot that he had met the singer. He heard a noise in front of him and saw a black-haired figure coming towards him. The figure stopped and looked at something in his hand. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past him and it blew out of his hand towards Yuki. The figure was about to run after it but stopped and started at him strangely. Then it dawned on him. The person with those expressive purple eyes…

'Shuichi'

Shuichi continued to stare at him in shock. Why would Shuichi be here? Of all places.

He was about to turn around and run the other way but Yuki was too quick. He grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him back around to look at him. But nothing ever prepared Yuki for the look of pure anger in Shuichi's eyes. To ever think Shuichi could have that look disturbed Yuki.

_My fault_

'Please Shuichi wait' Yuki said almost desperately. Shuichi tried to pull out of his grasp but Yuki held on tighter.

'Please' Yuki pleaded again but Shuichi was having none of it, forcing Yuki to do the only thing he could do: he pulled Shuichi to him. He tightened his arms around Shuichi so he couldn't escape despite his attempts to flee. He rested his head on Shuichi's and pleaded once more.

'Please listen I never wanted any of this to happen' Yuki lifted Shuichi's head up and kissed those soft pink lips. Familiar sensations went rushing through him as he moved his mouth over Shuichi's trembling, soft lips. Shuichi resisted but Yuki held on strong. Shuichi squeeze his eyes shut and after one last push was able to tear his mouth away.

Breathing hard Yuki watched Shuichi look at him with betrayal and hurt in his eyes. He didn't know why he did that but something inside him snapped. He stepped forward but Shuichi stumbled back and before Yuki could stop him Shuichi turned around and ran the other way. Away from him.

_I blew it_

Shuichi couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe that the person he would run into was Yuki and to top it all of he _kissed _him. That bastard.

Shuichi ran out of the park as fast as he could praying that Yuki didn't follow. He stopped at the entrance to the park and tried to catch his breath.

NO…NO…NO

Shuichi screamed in his mind as he rubbed at his mouth trying to get rid of the tingle on his lips. When Yuki kissed him all those memories of happy times came back to him like a tidal wave. Memories he had tried to forget since it was Yuki who abandoned him.

He stood up and looked around. He then remembered he left his bike at Gakudan Park.

'_Great'_

So reluctantly he made his way over to park, hoping he didn't run into anyone. When he made it to the park the band was still playing because he could still hear the music playing. He ignored it and tried to find his bike. When he found it saw a note attached to it. Shuichi unhooked it and opened it up.

_I'm sorry for upsetting you._

Shuichi didn't have to guess who it was from. He didn't mean to run out on him but he was just so angry and now that Yuki kissed him. He was so confused.

He put the note inside his pocket as he sat on his bike and started the engine. The touch of soft lips on his kept creeping back in his mind and he touched his mouth only to pull his hand away quickly.

'_No I gave up a long time ago' _

He sped away from the park and down the busy street but not before he heard the loud applause coming from the large stadium. He couldn't help but fell a twinge of jealousy. He remembered how he would be up on stage. People from all over the city, even the country would come to see him preform with Bad Luck. The hours they put in to a concert to make it the best. Maybe he should……

No Bad Luck is over and he would just have to live with it just like he had to a lot of things. What's in the past, stays in the past

Shuichi didn't go home straight away so by time he got home the sun was starting to set. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. He was about to set his keys down when.

'Where have you been I have been trying to call you all day' Mira blurted out as he quickly walked down the hall towards Shuichi.

'_Why what's wrong' _

'The hospital just called' 

Shuichi froze 

'His awake' 

To be continued…

That was a long chapter. NG wants Bad Luck to get back together and Yuki kissed Shuichi all in one day Ahhhh the drama and now that Akito is awake who will win Shuichi's heart. Remember to read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there all my fans

Hey they're all my fans. I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far. This one took awhile so I hope you like it. Enjoy

Chapter 10

His awake……

Shuichi chanted in his head as he raced through the double doors of the hospital with Monica in his arms. He couldn't believe it, not until he sees for himself. Mira had driven them to the hospital and had rung before hand to say they were coming. They walked past the reception desk to the elevator and rode it up. Monica was clutching to Shuichi's shirt as if he would disappear. He felt her worry and gently patted her on the head. The light dinged and the doors opened up revelling the same familiar corridor.

They raced to the blue door, which had _Akito kazuki_ written on it before the doctor stepped out and closed the door. He heard them coming and looked up and smiled. He walked over to them.

'Its good of you to come' the doctor said as they approached.

'Like we wouldn't' Mira said. The doctor nodded his head and continued.

'He woke up a couple of hours ago. He still seems a bit sleepy from the drugs but he most defiantly is awake. It is a miracle at all that he regained consciousness after such a terrible accident' He stopped and whipped his forehead.

'Is daddy really awake' Monica said in her small voice. Shuichi nodded and put her down so she could stand beside him.

'_Could we see him' _Shuichi signalled. The doctor blinked in confusion before looking to Mira who understood instantly.

'He asked if we could see him'

'Oh of course but make sure he doesn't get to worked up as he is still recovering' the doctor said before he walked away leaving them at the door. Shuichi turned to the door and quietly opened it.

His eyes opened wide as he look towards the bed.

Sitting there

Wide awake

Was Akito, his bright green eyes staring back at him with such tenderness.

'Hey' said the raspy voice from the bed who tried to sit up. Monica scrambled out of Shuichi's arms and stood there with wide eyes.

'Daddy' she hesitated before a full-blown smile swept across her face. 'DADDYYYY' she screamed as she ran across the room and jumped into the waiting arms of her father. Shuichi and Mira watched the tender moment between father and daughter from the doorway. It was nice to see a happy smiled on Monica's face after so long of feeling sad.

'Aren't you going to come over as well' the quite voice said over his daughter's head. Shuichi looked back at Mira who nodded and walked out before closing the door. The last light from the fading sun fell on the figure on the bed. His dark hair was still rustled from sleep but he looked okay. Shuichi walked over to the side of the bed and stood there staring down at Akito who stared back in confusion.

'What's wrong' Akito said but before he knew it he had an almost sobering Shuichi hugging him tightly. After the shock Akito smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

'I think daddy-Shuichi is happy to see you too' Monica said as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. Shuichi pulled back and looked into those green eyes.

'_I thought you would never wake up'_

'I know it took me longer then expected'

'_Monica was so sad that you were not there' _

'I knew she was in good hands' Akito smiled. He didn't miss the sadness that swept across Shuichi's violet eyes. Shuichi was worried about him and the thought of that made his heart melt. After his wife died and it was only he and Monica nobody ever worried about him.

Until now…

Shuichi sat back in the chair next to the bed and watched Akito tenderly stroke the hair of his daughter. Monica had fallen asleep and was currently burring her head in her father's neck. Akito also looked on the verge of sleep. He turned sleepy eyes to Shuichi who watched them intently.

'Will you still be here when we wake up'?

Shuichi nodded. Akito gave a small smile before his eyes fluttered a couple of times before they closed altogether. He sat there for a little longer before he heard Akito's breathing even out indicating that he was asleep. Shuichi stood up and walked to the door. He looked back to see that they were still there, asleep before he walked out the door.

He found Mira sitting on a chair by the door. He sat down as well and sighed.

'_What a long day' _

'What happened today anyway. When you went to see that guy'

Shuichi didn't really want to tell Mira about the band supposedly getting back together or his run in with Yuki.

'_Nothing really' _

'Don't lie to me Shuichi. I know when you lie' Mira said matter-of-factly 'I could see it when you go home tonight. Something happened'

'_They want the band to get back together'_

'You mean bad luck'

Shuichi nodded _'They sent a letter to Hiro telling him they were thinking about restabilising our contract' _

'Well I be damned those bastards think they can do what ever they want to anyone' Mira said angrily 'what did you say'

Shuichi sat there quietly with a look of guilt on his face causing Mira's eyes to widen in surprise

'You didn't say yes did you'?

Shuichi shook his head _'no after all that has happened how can I. I have a life here with people I love' _

Mira understood how Shuichi felt. After two years of pain and suffering Shuichi managed to get back on his feet and rebuild his life and now they want to take it away.

'_But' _

Mira turned his eyes to Shuichi.

'_I can't help but feel the stage is calling me. It felt so familiar. It wanted to get hold of me and never let me go'_

Mira grabbed Shuichi's shoulder's and shook him 'are listening to what you are saying. These people abandoned you. Left you to deal with all this pain all by yourself. You have responsibilities here. People that need you and are counting on you'

Shuichi looked away unable to look Mira in the eye. Mira sighed and let Shuichi go. He stood up and was about to leave when he stopped and said.

'What ever you decide is up to you but just remember who you are leaving behind. That man in there has already lost one loved one don't let it be another' Mira walked away leaving Shuichi with his thoughts. He sighed sadly and leant his head back against the wall.

_Maybe his right. It's a good thing I didn't tell him about what happened with Yuki_

Little did he know that a certain dark haired, green eyed man had heard every word and gripped his hold on Monica tighter looking out into the night sky from his window.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Why did I do that?

Yuki muttered over again as he reached for another cigarette, his forth in an hour. He just couldn't get the image of a Shuichi standing there with the wind blowing his now midnight black hair. His angry violet eyes boring into his as he ran off. He had never seen that look on Shuichi's face.

He turned his attention to a piece of crumpled paper sitting on his desk. The same paper Shuichi had been chasing. He picked it up and reread it.

'So NG wants Bad Luck back. Could that be why Shuichi was here' Yuki folded the piece of paper back up and put it in the drawer. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and listened to the continuous silence around him. He should think of it as a blessing but after awhile it became annoying and he was half expecting a certain person to say.

'_I'm home_

He sighed at his own pitifulness and stood up. He walked out of his study to the phone and picked it up. He dialled NG studious and put the phone to his ear and waited.

'Hello NG studios how may I help you' an over-excited girl said on the other end.

'Tohma Seguchi'

'Oh I'm sorry he is unavailable at the moment' the girl said.

'I know he is there I want to speak to him' Eiri demanded.

'Ok I will see if he is in. hold on' Eiri was put on hold and listened to the crappy music playing. After almost giving up he heard Tohma's voice come on the other end.

'Hello Eiri for what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call'

'Is it true you are thinking of restabling Bad Luck's contract' Eiri asked

'That is supposed to be confidential how did you know about it'

'Never mind that. How are you going to get the band together without Shuichi'

'It hasn't been finalised yet but after some reviewing we are willing to give Bad Luck a second chance. I am hoping that Shindou sees reason and considers coming back'

'Have you talked to Nakano and Fujisaki about this'

'I haven't discussed them in full detail but the board of directors sent them a letter detailing the request for them to be restabilised'

After a couple of minutes Eiri hung up the phone and walked back to his study. He sat down in his chair and brushed his long golden bangs from his face. He turned to look at the fading light from the sun coming in through the window. A flock of white birds flew past and one landed on the window railing. It hooted at him before it flew off again. He watched it fly away and smiled sadly before returning to his laptop with the kiss still in his mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was really late when Shuichi quietly opened the door to Akito's room. Visiting hours were over long ago but the nurse had let them stay a little longer. He walked into the room and found Akito gently stroking Monica's hair. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw who it was.

'I guess you are here to take her home. She must be exhausted' Akito said as he gently shook Monica awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

'What is it daddy'

'Time to go home munchkin'

'But I want to stay' Monica said sadly

'Daddy-Shuichi can bring you up tomorrow'

'Really' she turned big chocolate eyes to Shuichi who nodded. She slid of the bed and walked around to Shuichi who held out his hand for her.

'_Don't strain yourself' _Shuichi signalled.

Akito chuckled 'I won't'

Shuichi almost smiled and was about to turn when Akito stopped him 'Shu-chan…'

Shuichi's eyes widened in total surprise. There is only one other person who ever called him that. Akito looked into those surprised violet eyes and remembered the conversation he had over heard which caused him to hesitate and look away.

'Oh never mind I will talk to you tomorrow' Akito said. Shuichi knew that Akito needed to get something of his chest but it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it. Shuichi nodded and with one look back he walked out the door with Monica in tow.

Akito watched them leave and as the door closed he let out a sad sigh. After hearing the conversation between Mira and Shuichi he felt and little sad and empty inside. After his wife died he was alone for so long. Monica was the only one who could pull him out of his sadness and pain. He was able to rebuild his life and live again until a sad, pain filled boy who refused to speak landed in his lap. A boy who needed him just as much he needed him. He laid down on the bed and curled up looking up at the moonlight. Would he lose Shuichi to?

……………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got home Shuichi put Monica to bed as she had fallen asleep on the way home. He pulled her shoes and socks of her feet and tucked her underneath the covers. He walked out and quietly closed the door. He heard Mira in the kitchen but ignored it and went straight to his room. He closed the door and turned on the lamp. He walked over to his closet but stopped in front of his desk where bits of scrap paper were spilled everywhere. Sudden inspiration struck him and he picked up a pen and started writing.

He stopped and looked at it he growled before he angrily screwed it up and chucked it in the direction of the bin. He turned of his lamp and laid on his bed looking out at the moonlight. He sighed sadly and turned on his side

_What am I going to do_?

Alone in the corner of the room the lonely piece of paper sat in the bin. The only two simple lines written on it shone in the darkness:

_Their can be miracles,_

_When you believe_

To be continued

Well could this be love. Is Akito falling in love with Shuichi? Is he willing to let him go. OH MY GOD THE DRAMA. Wait to find out and remember to review


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there

Hey there. I would just like to say that the reviews for chapter ten were amazing. I didn't expect to get that many all at once so I am grateful. I had a sudden inspiration spurt while on the bus and couldn't wait to get home and start this chapter so this chapter goes out to all my readers so enjoy.

Chapter 11

'NO NO NO THAT WILL THAT DO' a certain blonde American shouted over the speakerphone to the band playing in the recording studio. K sat down in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Do it again' he instructed them. They obeyed and started practicing again.

'Its no use they can't seem to get the timing right' the sound producer said as he fiddled with the knobs on his sound board.

'I can see that' K said annoyed. Since the disbandment of Bad Luck, K had stop managing the big bands and focused on just helping out around the studio but Tohma had come to him about managing the new big band that NG had recruited and after seeing them but he could say this much: they were no Bad Luck.

He had found out about Shuichi from Fujisaki and couldn't blame the kid. Look what has been done to him. Abandoned for no reason and left on his own. With no one to turn to. K might have pestered the boy but he really cared about the singer and only did it so Shuichi could reach his potential as a singer….

But that time is over.

K continued to watch the band practice when the studio door opened and Fujisaki walked in. He might not be in a band anymore but he still liked to hang out at the sound room. He sat on the chair next to K.

'Hey'

'Hey'

They watched in silence, both taking mental notes on the flaws and mistakes being made.

'Have you heard' Fujisaki finally spoke up.

'Yeah I got the letter in the mail and Nakano rang me up about it. NG wants Bad Luck back but what they don't understand is that he can't sing' K said.

'Can't or won't.

'I also heard that you went to see him' K turned slightly to look at him.

'Yeah and it was not good. He is looking after a little girl while her father is in hospital in a coma. Apparently Shindou and this man became really close. He refused straight out to even listen to us' Fujisaki said.

'Can't say that I blame him, I mean the guy that had abandoned him and the company that fired him wants him back. He has his own life now' K said quietly so only Fujisaki could here him. He noticed that the band that quite playing and were taking a break. K jumped out of his chair and screamed into the speaker.

'I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD REST. MY GUN IS ITCHING TO BE USED SO YOU HAVE LESS THEN TWO SECONDS TO START REHEARSING OR I WILL COME IN THERE…..' you didn't have to tell them twice because they shot up and got straight back on their instruments and continued practicing.

'These bands I tell you' K sat down again.

'Have you thought about the new proposal'? Fujisaki said as side- glanced to K.

'The decision ultimately lies in what Shindou chooses'

………………………………………………………………………………………

'When do you think they will let you out' Shuichi said from where he sat beside the bed. Mira had taken Monica to the cafeteria to get some food so he and Akito could have some time alone. When Shuichi had arrived at the hospital the nurse was helping Akito move around the room so he could get the feeling in his legs back. The doctor said it might take a few days to get the feeling back in his legs back but the way Akito was walking about it look like it would take less.

'The doctor said I could be out in less then a week. I am relieved cause I am getting quite tired of looking at the same white walls' Akito laughed a little and looked around the room 'I wonder how much has changed since I have been asleep' he noticed when he looked at his daughter he could tell she had grown a little. Her hair was longer and she was slowly losing her baby face. He smiled and turned his attention to the man beside his bed.

'What's been happening since I have been gone. How is everyone'

'_Everyone is fine. Mira called them this morning to tell them you were awake and said they will come and visit' _Shuichi didn't have the heart to tell Akito that Yuki was back and that NG wanted to re-establish Bad Luck. But Akito had helped him through so much and Shuichi felt that he could trust him.

'_Yuki came back' _Shuichi finally said and he looked up into Akito's eyes. He thought he saw sadness grace those green eyes but was replaced by worry.

'Are you okay' Akito without thinking reached over and cupped Shuichi's face in his hand in a comfort gesture. Shuichi froze and his eyes locked with Akito's who after a moment realised what he was doing, pulled back quickly and looked away.

'I'm sorry' Akito apologised and held his hand. Shuichi continued to watch him intently. Not speaking for two years could count for something because he had learnt how to be aware of people's emotions around him and he knew something was bothering Akito.

'_What's wrong' _Shuichi asked. Akito turned to look at him and seemed to be debating with himself.

'It's just that I will be getting out soon and the house is two big for just Monica and me. I was wondering if you would consider…. moving in with us' Akito said the last part quietly. Shuichi thought on his words but before he could respond the door swung opened and revealed Monica and Mira with their arms full of food.

'We didn't know what to get so we brought the lot. Oh we also founds these two outside' Mira stepped aside and May and Shin where standing there holding gifts.

'Wow for some one who was almost dead you sure don't look it' Shin said walking to the bed. May followed and handed the bouquet of flowers to Akito who took them and smiled.

'Thanks'

'Look daddy Mira brought me all these candy bars' she held up six different chocolate bars. He laughed and pattered her on the head.

'The kid kept hounding me' Mira shot back.

'So how have you been' May said taking off her glasses.

'Fine fine, the doctors have been taking great care of me' Akito waved his hand 'they say I can get out in less then a week'

'Excellent then we can have a game. I have been waiting for someone to how me some new moves' Shin said making Akito laugh.

'Ok I will try'

Admits to them, Shuichi sat in the background and complemented Aktio's words_. He wants me to move in with him._ Shuichi didn't know what to do. He cared about Akito sure but…

Akito glanced Shuichi's way and could tell he was deep in thought. He watched the expressions fly across his face. _Oh Shuichi _

' I see we have quite a crowd in here but I must ask you to leave as Mr Kazuki has to go to muscle therapy' the nurse said from the doorway.

'Ok ok we are going we will come back ' Shin said. Mira picked up Monica and they filled out of the room. Shuichi was the only one left. He turned to Akito who looked at him intently.

'Just think about what I said' Akito said before the nurse arrived with a wheelchair. Shuichi nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall were the others were waiting for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Tohma sat in his office for the umpteenth time rubbing his temple from all the stress the company was putting him through. He may be the president but he felt he was getting put through the ringer. He glanced again at the single piece of paper sitting in front of him.

He re-read the top which said 'Authority to claim' it came in the mail a little while ago but he did not know who sent it. He brushed some blonde hair from his face and sighed ready to just called it a day even though it was still morning. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he picked it up.

'_Mr Seguchi I have a call for you on line one_' his secretary said.

'Ok thank you' Tohma pressed one and put the phone to his ear.

'Tohma Seguchi here'

'_Ah yes good morning Mr Seguchi I am glad I caught you. You must be so busy with all your new bands'_

'Indeed may I ask who is calling'?

'_Oh how rude of me I am Sagumi, Tazuka Sagumi' the voice said. _

'You mean Sagumi of the 'Japan Inc Music Industry' Tohma sat up in his chair in alert.

'_The very same. I am sure you got the document sitting in front of you' _Sagumi said slyly. Tohma glanced at the document again and turned his chair around to look out the window.

'What is the meaning of this'?

'_We all know that NG is slowly going down hill and it hurts me to see one of Japan's best music industries fall so I am willing to help NG lift up its game… but not for a price'_

'Which is' Tohma knew he had to tread lightly because what happens next might change everything.

'_The rights to Shuichi Shindou_' Sagumi finally said.

'What but Shindou hasn't sung for over two years'?

'_True I have heard about that but I don't want him to sing, but to write songs. Some of our bands are lacking the talent to write good song. With his talent our bands will flourish. You do not need him as you have already stated when you publicly shamed him and fired Bad Luck from your label. With us he will be able to do the thing he loves again'_

Tohma stood up and leant on the desk.

'Isn't that just using him for your own purposes. Shindou has quite clearly stated that he will never perform or write music again' Tohma said in anger which he hardly ever does.

'_Call it what you will. Shindou will be able to have a fresh start'_

'But you will need my authorization for the rights to Shindou's contract'

'Not necessarily. After you terminated his contract he no longer worked for you, which made him free for other music companies'

'Then if you didn't need my authority what was all this about'

'_Oh just to let you know that you made a big mistake' _then the phone went dead. Tohma looked at the phone and then slowly returned it to the receiver. What the hell was that? Could that man be telling the truth? Tazuka Sagumi was pretty well known around the music industry as one of the best and since he took over Japan Inc had flourished. He pressed the button for his secretary and said urgently.

'Cancel all my appointments for today and get K in here'

'_Yes sir' _

Tohma sat down in his chair and sighed again 'its going to be a long day'

…………………………………………………………………………………….

After they finished at the hospital they arrived back at the apartment where the tenant was waiting for them.

'Ah its good your back Mr Shindou I have a letter for you. I don't know who left it' the tenant took the letter from his pocket and handed it over to Shuichi. He turned it over and saw the printing, which said 'Japan Inc Music industries'.

'_You guys go on a head' _he signalled.

'Are you sure' Mira asked.

Shuichi nodded and waited until they left that he opened the envelope. He took out the letter and a small business card fell out. He picked it up and looked at it before he turned his attention to the letter and opened it.

_To one Mr Shuichi Shindou, _

_Japan Inc welcomes you. I would like to meet you tomorrow if possible and discuss certain issues that I am sure you will find interesting._

_Just show the card to the front desk and she will direct you._

_Look forward to seeing you. _

_Sagumi Tazuka_

Japan Inc where has he heard that name before. And Sagumi Tazuka. It was all familiar.

Then it hit him.

Japan Inc, the music company was trying to contact him. Why? No other music company had ever been interested in him even after NG. He pondered as he put the note in is pocket and took and elevator up to his apartment.

To be continued…

Well finally I have made it to chapter eleven. Another Music company is after Shu and Akito has just asked him to move in with him when he gets out of hospital and has Tohma finally met his match. Stay tuned and remember to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there everyone I hope you are enjoying yourselves

Hey there everyone I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Sorry I haven't posted sooner but I have been caught up with driving lessons and birthday parties. So anyway I am sure it is going to be worth the wait so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 12

'You wanted to see me' K said waking into Tohma's office. He sat down in a chair in front of Tohma's desk and watched the blonde look over some files with a serious look on his face.

'Tell me K what do you know about the Japan Inc music industry' Tohma said putting down the documents and looking K straight in the eye.

'Japan Inc Huh, well I know they are pretty popular in the music world. Even in some movies their bands have performed in. but in this last couple of years they have really climbed the ladder being labelled one of the top music companies in the world' K said trying to remember what he had been told. Tohma nodded and went back to reading the files. This made K curious as Tohma hardly ever beats around the bush.

'Why such a sudden interest' K said curiously.

Tohma sighed and threw the files he was reading in front of K. He picked them up and started reading them.

'Authority to claim' K put them down and looked at Tohma 'this can't be what I think it is'

Tohma nodded 'it would seem that Japan Inc as taken a sudden interest in one of our ex-members'

'Who'

'Shuichi Shindou'

'What are you serious' K said jumping out of his seat.

'Afraid so and they do not need my authority for the rights to Shindou's contract' Tohma stood up and walked to the window.

'What could Japan Inc want with Shuichi. They must know that he isn't in a band anymore and that he won't sing'

'That is what we have to find out. I find it a little too convenient that they decide to contact him now. If they think I will sit here quietly that are mistaken' K could almost hear the threat in Tohma's voice.

'I am assuming you have a plan' K said slyly caressing his gun that was sitting in its holster.

'Indeed and I require your services'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

'_What could they want with me' _Shuichi thought as he watched TV with Monica asleep on his lap, exhausted from the days events. Mira had gone out for the afternoon leaving only Monica and him. He reached over to the table next to him and picked up the card he received earlier.

'_Sagumi Tazuka head of Japan Inc'_ Shuichi flipped the card over a couple of times and put it back on the table. He looked out into the now darkening sky and couldn't help wondering why all this was happening to him. He brushed a couple of black strands from his eyes and looked down at the bundle in his lap and smiled. She was already five and she still sucked her thumb. Shuichi sighed and gently moved Monica off his lap to lay her down. He put a blanket over her and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

He closed the fridge and noticed a picture of Monica, Akito and him stuck to it. Akito's words still rung in his head. _Should I really move in with him_? He looked back towards the couch for a minute then back to the picture.

'_Do I love him'? _

Suddenly a pair of golden eyes flashed through his mind. Shuichi rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the image.

'_No no it is over why does he keep tormenting me' _

He reached to his back pocket and pulled out the letter. He opened it up and looked at it again before he heard the front door open and 'I'm home' Shuichi stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked into the hallway where Mira was taking off his shoes.

'What a day I tell you that man drives me insane' Mira whined and walked into the living room. He saw Monica fast asleep on the couch and laughed softly.

'Today must have exhausted her' he said before moving to the kitchen to get a drink. He opened a beer and sat at the table.

'So what's up' Mira said suddenly making Shuichi jump in surprise.

'_What do you mean'?_

'I can read you like a book. Every since we got home from the hospital you have been acting strange. So spill' Mira looked straight into Shuichi's eyes making Shuichi sigh. Mira was the closes thing he had to a brother so it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

'_If you must know Akito asked me to move in with him when he gets out' _

'That's what has got you upset. Hell I thought it was something more serious like Akito asked you to marry him' Mira laughed and took a swing of beer.

'_What should I do'?_

Mira suddenly became serious and looked Shuichi in the eye ' Akito is a good guy. I don't want to see him hurt. It is quite obvious that Akito cares for you but it is a question of wether you care for him the same way'

Shuichi looked down at his entwined hands_ ' I do care for him' _

'Well then what's the problem' Mira said going back to his cheerful self. He kicked back and put his feet on the table and lit up a cigarette.

'What mail came today' the question seemed to shake Shuichi from his thoughts. Should he tell Mira about Japan Inc. it wasn't like he was going behind his back or anything. Shuichi reached round to his back pocket and pulled out the letter. He handed it to Mira who opened it and started reading.

'Are you serious Japan Inc sent you this. It's even signed personally by Tazuka Sagumi. Why are they taking a sudden interest in you now'

Shuichi shrugged '_I don't now maybe they heard about the restatement of Bad Luck' _

'What do you think they are up to. Will you go'

Shuichi nodded _'only one way to find out' _

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Shuichi stood in front of Japan Inc studios located on the other side of town. He stood in front of the large white steps and looked up at the tall building. Not as impressive as NG but it was defiantly something. Shuichi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the card. He looked at it then put it back in his pocket. He sighed and walked up the steps to the double doors. He walked in and couldn't help admire the splendour of it all. Rich decorated walls showing off previous bands that have won awards. A large reception desk stood in the middle and Shuichi could hear the many phones going off. They seemed to be busy because he noticed a lot of people running back and forth.

He walked over to the desk where a woman was taking on the phone. She looked at him and smiled in an apologetic way. Shuichi continued to look around when the lady hung up the phone and turned to him.

'Good morning welcome to Japan Inc how may I help you'

Shuichi took the card from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled.

'Right on time Mr Sagumi is expecting you' she picked up the phone and dialled a few numbers. After a moment she hung up and turned back round.

'Mr Sagumi will see you now just take the elevator to the top floor' Shuichi nodded and headed to the elevator.

Back at the reception desk the women watched Shuichi walked to the elevator and turned to the other women opposite her.

'Do you now who that was' the lady shook her head.

'That was Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck. Wow he sure looks different. I wonder if the rumours are true'

Shuichi rode the elevator up to the top and stepped out. He looked around the decoratively spacious room with a set of large double doors and walked over to what looked like the secretaries desk. A young lady was typing on her computer while speaking on the phone. She seemed to be arguing with someone because Shuichi could hear the sharpness in her voice.

'I can't give you that information I'm sorry now please stop calling' she hung up forcefully and mumbled 'stupid American'

_Stupid American _Shuichi thought _it couldn't be._

When she heard him approach she turned around and smiled 'I'm so sorry about that' she stood up and shook his hand 'I am Hitomi, Mr Sagumi's secretary it's a pleasure to met you Mr Shindou. If you please Mr Sagumi is waiting for you'

She walked around the desk and started walking to the large set of double doors. Shuichi followed her as she opened them and they walked into another room, more decorative then the last.

'This is Mr Sagumi's private lounge' she sat as they walked through. Shuichi had to admit. This could put Seguchi's office to shame.

_People with money must really have money_ Shuichi thought as they stopped at another set of double doors. She turned and smiled.

'This is Mr Sagumi's office' she knocked softly and opened the door. They walked in and Shuichi turned towards the large desk at the end on the room. He could see someone sitting in a chair, looking out the large floor to ceiling window.

'Mr Shindou to see you Sir' She said politely

'Thank you Hitomi you may go' said a deep baritone voice. She bowed and walked out leaving them alone.

'Please sit Mr Shindou' Shuichi looked at the chair in front if him and sat down. The chair swung around to face him.

'It's a pleasure to finely meet you Mr Shindou. I am Tazuka Sagumi' the man in front of him said. He was quite young and had long brown hair and deep olive eyes. He was dressed in a fine tailored suit and seemed to radiate a sense of authority.

'I am sure you want to know why I asked you to come here' Shuichi nodded. Sagumi folded his hands and leant against them looking at Shuichi intently.

'And I am completely aware about what happened two years ago with NG and your refusal to speak or sing' Sagumi said. Shuichi nodded his eyes I suspicion. _Just what was this guy up to?_

'But I am willing to give you an opportunity to show us your skills' Shuichi looked at him in confusion and it seemed Sagumi could read his thoughts.

'As a songwriter. If you work here you can write songs as much as you want. As it is current some of our bands are lacking the necessary skills in song writing and their music is lacking' Sagumi stood up and walked over to the window.

'I am willing to give you another chance to redeem yourself' he turned away from the window to look at Shuichi.

'What do you say'?

Shuichi looked away and it seemed all that had happened over the course of the two years came flooding back to him. Should he do it? Can he go behind their backs? He stood up and walked to the door but was stopped before he could open it.

'Just think about a lot of people are counting on you' Shuichi nodded and walked out of the room. When he was gone Sagumi sighed and sat back in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialled. He waited a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

'_Hello'_

'Its me'

'_How did it go'? _

'I'm not sure. I think he will accept'

'_Remember we are doing it for his benefit. I want him to shine again'_

'If you say so but I hope you know what you are doing Akito'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi exited the building deep in thought _'what should I do. Its not like he was asking me to sing or anything and no one will no its me' _Shuichi thought as he walked down the street. Little did he know a pair of binoculars was watching him form above?

'_Have you spotted him' _a voice said over the radio_._

'Yes' said the figure on the roof.

'_Good just keep an eye on things for now' _the line died and the radio was put back in his pocket. The mysterious figure stood up and walked over to the roof door, his long blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

Shuichi was just about to get on his bike when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw that it was Mira. He picked it up and had to pull it away from his ear from all the shouting.

'_Shuichi you have to get to the hospital now its Akito apparently he collapsed' _you didn't have to tell Shuichi twice. Memories of when Akito was lying in that hospital bed with tubes coming out of him came back and Shuichi vowed never to see him like that again He pocketed his phone and sped of down the street to the hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi literally ran down the hall of the hospital until he came to the one Akito was in. he opened the door and saw that Mira and Monica who was sitting in her dad's lap and a doctor was looking over Akiro's charts. When they heard him enter they looked up and Akito answered Shuichi's silent question.

'Don't worry I am fine just over doing it I think. The doctor said I am still able to go home tomorrow' Akito gave him an apologetic smile.

'But he will need constant supervision to make sure he is getting enough rest and is not over doing it' the doctor said turning to face them.

Akito was about to protest but Shuichi bet him to it _'I will do it' _

Akito's eyes widened 'Shuichi'

'_I will do it'_ the doctor nodded and put the chart back. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he left. Akito turned to him with wide eyes.

'Are you sure I don't want to force you' then Shuichi did the last thing Akito expected he leant across the bed and pulled him into a hug which spoke more then words ever could.

'Are you really going to move in with me and daddy' Monica said looking up at the two. Shuichi let go of Akito and rubbed Monica gently on the head and nodded.

'Well this causes for a celebration' Mira said 'come on kiddo lets get some snacks'

'But I want to stay' Monica pouted.

'Come on' he picked Monica up and they left leaving them alone.

'What made you change you mind'? Akito said. Shuichi looked him in the eyes.

'_I realised I never want to see you like before ever again. Lying in a hospital bed like a lifeless doll' _Shuichi looked away in embarrassment and Akito couldn't help but smile. Shuichi could be so adorable sometimes.

'Well I can tell you that will never happen now that you are here'

To be continued.

Well well well just how does Sagumi know Akito and could they be planning something and who was that spying on Shuichi. And now Shuichi is moving in with Akito. It's too much to bear. Anyway keep reading and remember to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there everyone did you miss me. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but with Tafe and work its crazy but here I am so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also added a bit of Ryuichi just for you, mystice

Chapter 13

'Shiny, shiny, shiny' Ryuichi Sakuma sang as he walked the quite halls of NG Studios. Ever since a certain pink-haired singer left it had become rather quite and dull around the place. No loud shouts or gun shots coming form the recording studio or late night sessions involving rigorous hours. Ryuichi may act childish sometimes but he knew what was going on. What was going on between these walls?

He continued to casually stroll the halls with kumagorou in his arms. He listened to ever sound of music being played behind closed doors but none of them ever came close to the sound of Bad luck. What they had was something special. What they had could easily exceed Little Grasper. But unfortunately that had to end and now some other company was after Shuichi Shindou.

Oh yes he did know about that. It all happened when he was on his way to Tohma Seguchi's office.

_Flashback_

_'Tohma is going to be really happy to see you Kuma' Ryuichi said as he clutched the pink bunny to his chest. He walked down the halls towards his destination. He was about to turn the handle when he heard voices inside. He pressed his ear to the door and listened._

'_Are you sure he was there' he knew that was Tohma's voice._

'_It was him, there is no mistake he was at Japan Inc' the other was K._

'_Japan Inc' Ryuichi repeated in surprise. What would Tohma want with Japan Inc and who is it that they are talking about._

'_Do you think Shindou will do it' K said. Ryuichi gasped in surprise. No it couldn't be. Shuichi wouldn't do it._

'_Its possible' Ryuichi heard enough and got up and walked way._

_End flashback_

It had been a couple of days since then but he had kept his mouth shut knowing it will resolve itself in time. Shuichi will reveal himself in time and when that day comes he will shine again. He whistled as he walked greeting all who walked past him with the same childish smile he always had.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

'Argh' Yuki growled as he racked his brain for some inspiration Yuki absolutely hated deadlines. Hated them with a passion. The way they sneak up on you without warning. He shook his head and continued his typing on his laptop, his fingers flying across the keypad. He had managed to complete a whole chapter the night before that felt like it went on forever. He felt like he managed to accomplish something but now it felt like his inspiration was gone. He pressed full stop and stopped to inspect his work before he growled and deleted the paragraph.

He sighed and pulled off his glasses, setting them on the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked down at a tatty looking notebook lying on the corner of his desk. Its once shiny navy blue colour had faded after the years it had been left untended and he didn't need to be told who it belonged to. Just by looking at the writing on the front he knew it belonged to Shuichi.

He had found it while cleaning his room. He had moved the closet from the wall to get behind it when he saw the notebook. He tried his hardest not to open it but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. Shuichi's familiar handwriting could be seen on each page. That unreadable, scribble Shuichi calls handwriting.

Looking back now as Yuki sat at his desk he never bothered to ask Shuichi what he wrote in his songs and why he wrote them. He always knew that Shuichi wrote songs about them but he never understood why. He reached over and picked up the tatted book and turned it over in his hands.

'Should I return it to him' Yuki argued in his head. He knew Shuichi didn't want to see him at the moment. He leant back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He thought of how much Shuichi had changed from the hyperactive annoying boy he knew to a matured and serious Yuki was reluctant to say…guy. But he had never intended that Shuichi would grow up this much. And what was up with this guy called Akito. Was he Shuichi's lover? He _was_ looking after his child after all. He then jumped up.

'That's it I've decided I will give it to the brat' with that in mind Yuki saved what little work it had got done and went to get his coat and car keys with his destination mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………

'Doctor I am fine' Akito half complained as the doctor fussed over him.

Today was the day. The day that Akito was to be discharged from Hospital. That morning Monica insisted that she take the day off school to go to the hospital with him but Shuichi promised that her father would be home this afternoon. Shuichi sat with Akito as the Doctor did his last check up before he was allowed to leave.

'When you get home I want you to take plenty of rest and don't over stress yourself' the doctor told him strictly.

'Of course doctor I will' Akito smiled. The doctor nodded and walked out. The nurse was about to help Akito stand up to get him into the wheel chair but Shuichi got there first, surprising Akito for a second before he smiled and allowed himself to lean on Shuichi for support. Shuichi helped him walked over to the wheel chair and sat him down gently into it. When he had everything the nurse wheeled him out of the room and down the corridor.

'Monica must have been upset that she couldn't come' Akito said. He could have just imagined his daughter's pouting little face when she was told she had to go to school. He smiled and turned his head slightly to look at Shuichi.

'But I am glad that you are here with me' Shuichi looked down at him and if Akito wasn't mistaken he could almost see a smile appear on Shuichi's face and that made him happier then anything.

He filled out his discharge papers and when he was finished he was wheeled out of the hospital with Shuichi carrying his bags to where Mira was waiting for them by his car. When he saw them approach Mira waved and walked over to them.

'All set'

'Yeah I'm all set' Mira smiled and opened the car door. Shuichi wrapped Akito's arm around his neck and hoisted him up and into the backseat.

'Take could care of him ok' the nurse said. Shuichi nodded and she smiled before she turned around and walked back into the hospital.

'Well lets be off shall we I know a certain someone who will be waiting for us at home' Mira said getting into the drivers seat 'I had the liberty to ask May if she could pick her up for us'

Akito nodded as Mira turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot and into the busy traffic. Shuichi kept looking back at Akito through the mirror and watched him look at the window like he had never seen the outside world before. They went passed buildings and parks, house and shops. All that has always been there but looks so different.

They came to the residential part of town where rows of house could be seen. Children could be seen playing out front and neighbours visiting each other.

'Its just like I remember it' Akito said before they stopped at a familiar house with Monica, Shin and May waiting at the front for them. His house was exactly how he left it. It was like time had not touched it. They pulled up at the front as Monica ran up to them. Shuichi hopped out and opened the door. He was about to help Akito but Akito put up his hand to stop him.

'I have to do this myself' he told Shuichi who reluctantly nodded. Akito put his legs out and stood up just in time to catch a bundle of energy.

'Daddy your back' Monica squealed happily. Akito looked down at his daughter and patted her on the head affectionately.

'Finally home' May said

'Yeah finally. The doctor almost wouldn't let me leave'

'Now you don't have to worry about eating that horrible hospital food' Shin joked putting his arm around Shuichi 'then again you haven't tasted his cooking' Shuichi shrugged of Shin's arm and glared at him.

'_Like you are any better'_

'Come on lets go inside. You need to rest; doctor's orders' Mira said carrying Akito's bags.

Akito nodded and headed for the door Shuichi then pulled out a set of keys and gave them to Akito.

'_Welcome home' _

Akito opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and had to smile. Just like the outside, inside it looked like time had stopped, leaving everything as it was before he left. He stepped into the living room and noticed the big poster on the wall saying 'welcome home daddy'

'I made that in art class daddy. Do you like it'

'I love it'

'_We had kept the place clean for you, for when you got back' _Shuichi signalled.

'I am very happy that you did' Akito said turning to Shuichi. Mira watched the two then looked at Shin and May who thought the exact same thing.

'I think we will be off now. We already brought Shuichi's stuff over a couple of days ago so he should have everything but if you need anything don't hesitate to call' Mira said

'Why don't you stay longer' Akito asked hoping they would have a chance to catch up

'Nah you just got home I am sure you have plenty to catch up on'

'Yeah I have a show on TV I can't miss' Shin said

'I also have plans' May said in her monotonous voice.

'Ok well come over any time' Akito offered knowing it was just an excuse but decided not to say anything

Mira smiled and walked out with May and Shin in tow. When they got to the car Mira smirked

'You could have thought of something better 'then I have a show on TV' he said to Shin who shot back

'You didn't even have an excuse'

'Yes well they are alone now and that is all that matters'

……………………………………………………………………………….

'Its so good to be home' Akito said stepping into his room. He had noticed Shuichi's things around the room

'_Remember you have to rest' _

Akito smiled at the silent command 'yes yes I will'

Suddenly awkward silence hung in the air making both of them feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was Akito who broke the silence

'I don't really feel like unpacking just yet. Lets take a walk. I am sure Monica would like that' Akito said standing up

'_But you should rest' _

'I will have plenty of time to rest afterwards' Akito said trying to convince a reluctant Shuichi 'besides I haven't taken a walk in so long'

Shuichi sighed _'okay but only for a little while'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Akito couldn't believe how much the town had changed when he was away. It was like it had grown bigger. They walked down the sidewalk with Monica in the middle. She was eating an ice cream Shuichi had brought for her as she walked.

'Enjoying yourself' Akito asked her. She looked up and nodded her head. She took another lick when she spotted a park

'Daddy can we go to the park please' she pointed to the grassy area across the road. Akito looked at it then at the road where cars were coming from both directions. He was a little nervous about crossing the road when a warm hand touched his. He looked down at it then at its owner who nodded. Akito knew what saying. That he was there with him and that is all Akito needs

They crossed the road without any fuss and made there way over to the play set surrounded by sand. Monica laughed and ran up to the swings while Shuichi and Akito sat back on the bench and watched

'How is everything going' Akito asked

'_Fine' _

Akito looked around the park. He could others around the park as well. It was moments like this when he could sit here and watch the sun or just enjoy a casual walk; especially with the ones he loves. He looked up at the orange sky and said

'You know what I never thought that this would happen'

'_What would happen'? _

'That we would be sitting here together'

'_What did you think would happen'? _

'That you would go back. Back to _him'_ Akito said looking down at the ground then back at him. Shuichi turned to look at him then turned back to watch Monica

_Don't worry him and I are over. I realised that a long time ago. I have you to thank for that. You were able to pull me out of the hole I had put myself in' _at a time like this Akito wished Shuichi would speak just this once. And before he could stop himself he leant over and kissed Shuichi on the cheek causing Shuichi to gasp in surprise. Akito pulled away. Shuichi held his heated cheek and turned to Akito with confused eyes who looked at the ground in embarrassment

'I'm sorry' Akito said apologetic. He didn't know why he did it but with the setting sun behind Shuichi and the fact Shuichi was here with him made his heart burst with joy. He was about to apologise again he felt a rustle of clothes making him glance at Shu

'_Its ok besides….'_ Shuichi put his hand on Akito's shoulder to get him to face him. _'It was kind of nice' _that seemed to calm Akito because he smiled nervously. He was about to say something when a voice calling out to him from the play ground.

'Daddy I'm hungry can we go home now' Monica called out. Akito looked at her then at Shuichi who nodded that he was ready

'Ok lets go home. I am feeling a bit peckish myself'

………………………………………………………………………………….

'When we get home can I want ramen, no sweet and sour pork' Monica said happily as they walked through the neighbourhood towards the house. Akito laughed at his daughter

'We have to get home first' he said. He look up and saw a red car parked out the front with a blonde man standing at it looking up at the house.

'Who is that' He turned to Shuichi who had also noticed the man. Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he had an angry scowl on his face. He turned back and looked a little harder before his eyes widened. _It couldn't be._

They walked a little closer when Monica pointed out 'Isn't he the one who came to see daddy Shuichi before'?

The blonde turned around when he heard them approached which confirmed Akito's suspicions. _It is him, Eiri Yuki._ There was no mistaking that blonde hair and those golden eyes, which seemed to be on Shuichi who stared back in anger.

'Can I help you with something' Akito asked when they approached the man. His golden eyes turned to him and seemed to be looking him over.

'I am here to talk with Shuichi' Yuki said.

'I don't think he…' Akito was cut of when Shuichi but a hand on his arm

'_Its ok go inside and wait for me' _

Akito was a bit sad that Shuichi didn't want him with him but he nodded and gathered Monica up who didn't know what was going on. When Shuichi knew they were inside he turned his gaze to the blonde to ask him what he wanted. Yuki wasn't one to play around he pulled a tatty looking book from his coat and handed it to Shuichi

'You left this. I am here to return it' Shuichi looked at the book and took it from the out stretched hands. He looked at the familiar cover then opened it, looking through its pages. He read all the songs he wrote about him and Yuki. Songs he probably would never get to sing.

'Was that Akito' Yuki said in somewhat of a bored tone gaining Shuichi's attention. Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes. Eyes that he once dreamed of but now only felt anger and confusion when he looked at them. His eyes narrowed. Was Yuki insulting Akito, laughing at him. Shuichi closed his eyes, controlling his anger and walked up to Yuki so he was standing beside him

Akito watched from the window. He heard the blonde ask about him and saw the reaction on Shuichi's face. It was one of anger. he didn't know if he should fel happy that Shuichi was standing up for him. He watched as Shuichi walked up to the blonde and saw his mouth move but he heard nothing.

'Don't ever come back here again' Shuichi said in a low voice before he walked away, up to the house leaving a shocked Yuki in his wake. Yuki couldn't believe it. Shuichi had actually talked. Actually said something after two years and it was in anger: directed at him.

He watched the retreating form opened the door and shut it without even looking back. Yuki sighed in frustration. He knew this was not going to be easy. So why did he bother

_Is it because you still love him' _Yuki shook his head to get rid of the thought. He let go of Shuichi a long time ago. Yuki stepped around to the driver's side and got in. he started the engine and looked back at the house once more before he drove off.

Inside the house Shuichi leant against the door and listened to the car drive away. He looked down at the notebook that Yuki had given him. Why does things have to be so complicated? Why…why….why…

'Shuichi are you alright' Akito's voice could be heard from the doorway. Shuichi looked up and saw Akito and Monica standing there. Akito could see tears forming in Shuichi's eyes. He rushed over and fell to his knees wrapping his arms around the shaking form

'Shhhhh I am right here. Everything is all right now. We will have ramen and watch some TV' Akito said trying to calm Shuichi down. It seemed to be working because Shuichi stopped shaking and nodded. Akito helped him stand and wiped the tears from his eyes. It hurt Akito deeply that Shuichi was hurting this much. He had thought that all Shuichi's wounds were healed but he was wrong and he knew Shuichi hated to be weak so he just smiled

'You had some dust in your eyes right' Shuichi caught Akito's hint and nodded

'Great come on I know some ramen that needs to be eaten'.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night Shuichi sat on the lounge watching TV. Monica had been put to bed ages ago, insisting that she should stay up longer but Akito was having none of it. He flipped the channels as he heard a small snoring sound next to him. He looked next to him and smiled secretly as he watched Akito sleep. Shuichi got up and found a blanket, which he put on Akito. He turned back to the TV and realised he had switched to the music channel. A band from Japan Inc came on making Shuichi think of the recent job offer he had been presented with.

He glanced over to the small coffee table next to him where his notebook lay. He completely forgot about it. Yuki had found it and brought it back. Out of guilt he was not sure but whatever it was he had to have a reason. He shrugged and opened it reading his untidy handwriting, remembering all the songs he wrote and what he was feeling at the time. All the love and happiness he felt and how many times he came crawling back even after being treated so badly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a thing called inspiration hit him. He got up quietly as not to disturb the slumbering presences next to him and made his way to the study. He turned the lamp on and opened the notebook. He turned to the last few blank pages and the words seemed to flow out of the pen as he wrote. All of his feelings and emotions were being spilt out onto the page.

When it was finished he put down his pen and looked at it._ Perfect_. Before Shuichi could have second thoughts he folded it up and put it in an envelope. He walked out into the living room to see Akito still asleep. He put his coat on and quietly exited the house, unaware of the smile from the occupant on the couch.

Shuichi walked to the mailbox and looked at the envelope before determination over took him and he dropped the envelope inside. Inside the envelope was a song. A song that Shuichi wrote with all his heart. A song called _Apologise…….._

To be continued

THAT WAS SO LONG AND FUSTRATING. I could get the inspiration to flow at the start so I had a bit of trouble but I got there at the end. SHUICHI ACTUALLY TALKED. I was at conflict with myself wether to add that but I thought looking at the situation with Shuichi thinking that Yuki insulting Akito it would be very dramatic so I hope it was good. Shuichi finally wrote a new song and its called apologise. I am going to use the song from Timberland cause I think it fits well. Listen to it and tell me what you think. Is it to late for Yuki to apologise?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there all you guys nothing to report except work sucks and Tafe is even suckier so I hope you enjoy chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tazuka Sagumi sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. First he had come in early due to a problem, which needed his immediate attention. Then the photocopiers wouldn't work so maintenance had to be called in. Band Manages needing him to get papers signed for new releases and now he sat at his desk staring at the month's music chart stats. It would seem that some of his bands were slipping. They were still on top but the figures spoke for themselves. He sat back and rubbed his temple.

'I need a miracle'

There was a knock at the door and Hitomi popped her head in 'sorry to disturb you sir but you have mail' she walked over and handed him a punch of envelopes. He nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

He looked through the mail, occasionally stopping to read who sent it when he stopped at a particular one, which caught his eye. He turned it oven and smiled for at the very corner it said _S. Shindou._

He opened it and pulled out the singular bit of paper. He read what it said and couldn't help but laugh.

So he did it after all.

He picked up his phone and dialled his secretaries' number.

'Hitomi get Mr Kanto in here. I believe I have just found his band's new number one'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

'_I am off to work now'_ Shuichi signalled as he put his keys in his pocket and picked up his jacket. He turned to face Akito who was standing in the kitchen eating breakfast with Monica before she went to school.

'Ok have fun. Don't over work yourself'

'_Same to you' _Shuichi picked up his backpack and was about to walk out the door when Akito stopped him. 'If it is all right do you think you could pick up some rice for tonight. Monica wants me to make her favourite tonight'

'_Sure' _

'Oh yeah I almost forgot. I have to go out this afternoon so I probably won't be home when you get back. I will pick Monica up on the way' Shuichi nodded and walked out the door. Akito watch him go and sighed. It seemed that he and Shuichi were getting on great but there always seemed to be a barrier between them. He wanted to be closer to Shuichi but it always seemed Shuichi was avoiding him. He knew it was because of Shuichi's fear of getting close to someone but it hurt sometimes.

'Dad can I some more' Monica called out. Akito broke out of his thoughts and walked back to the kitchen.

'Ok'

Shuichi sat on his bike in the driveway and looked back at the house. He knew he was hurting Akito but he just felt like of he got close to some one, he would be hurt again. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe it was time that he got over it. He sighed and started up his bike. Flashes of a couple of nights ago came flooding back to him.

_Don't ever come back here again_

He had said that to Yuki because he insulted Akito. It had to be it. Shuichi shook his head and drove out of the driveway.

He parked in front of the shop and walked in to find Shin lounging around and May ready her book. She gave him his schedule for the day without saying a word but could see a playful look in her eyes, which was weird for the stoic, serious May.

'So hows it going' Shin said.

'_What do you mean'? _

'Playing innocent are we'

'_Whatever' _Shuichi strode past him and out the door. Shin watched him leave with a smirk on his face 'oh yeah he defiantly has it bad'

'Here is your next job' May said without looking up. She handed him his papers, which he took with a sigh. 'All that way can't you do it May'

'No'

'Oh please I will….'

'No'

'Well it was worth a shot'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi had finished his first round when he saw a small grocery store up a head. He parked in front of it and got of his bike. Next to the door was a man playing a guitar, trying to earn money. Shuichi listened to the man play. With each stroke from the guitar, a soft melody would follow. It was light and refreshing. As he approached the musician he reached in his pocket and pulled out some change. He dropped it in the case causing the man to smile in thanks. Shuichi nodded silently and went inside the shop.

He walked down the small isles until he came to the rice. He looked for the best price until he found the one he was looking for. He was about to get it when someone next to him spoke up.

'I would recommend the one next to it for the dish you are making. It has better flavour and texture' Shuichi turned around to see a man standing there with a small smile. He had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. And he was quite handsome.

Shuichi nodded and picked up the one the man recommended. He nodded once more and walked off leaving the man alone behind._ I wonder if that's him_

Shuichi paid for the rice and made his way outside where the guitarist was still playing. He got on his bike and switched it on. He looked back at the store and thought of that guy but quickly dismissed it as just a guy giving good tips.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was getting quite low when Shuichi managed to finish all his rounds. It had been a pretty big day but he at least got a few tips. He went back to the office to sign off. May had already left so he left all his notes with the rest of them and left.

When he got home all the lights were out _Akito must be still out_

Shuichi parked his bike and went inside. He took of his jacket and shoes and made his way through the house. He didn't bother switching on any lights, as the sun was till bright enough to light up the room. He looked at the answering machine and saw that it had two messages on it. He pressed play and listened to them

Message one

'Hi Shu its me. I am going to be a bit late getting home so if you could start dinner that would be great. See you soon'.

_Message two_

'_Akito Kazuki this is Hitomi from Japan Inc. Mr Sagumi has reviewed the following song by Mr Shindou and is willing to set up a contract with him. He is sincerely grateful that you recommended Mr Shindou's talents…' _

Shuichi's eyes widened _why would they contact Akito he has nothing_. Then it hit him. Akito was the one who did it. He was the one who set this whole thing up. Japan Inc didn't find him because of his talents it was because Akito asked them to.

He heard the door open and Akito and Monica came in as the rest of the message played out

'_His song will be aired soon so good luck to you and Mr Shindou'_

Shuichi turned around to face Akito who was standing in the doorway with guilt in his eyes. Akito understood the situation and bent down to Monica 'I want you to go to your room for a moment ok'

'But daddy'

'Now' she nodded and ran to her room. Akito stood up and faced Shuichi

'Please understand Shuichi I did it for you. I only wanted to help you get into music again. Even if it was writing songs for someone else'

'_Why didn't you tell me. I thought they wanted me for my talent but apparently it was just a favour by you' _Shuichi signalled in disgust. He felt angry. He felt confused but worst of: he felt betrayed

Akito took a step forward 'no Shuichi I would never do that. How could I do that to someone I love'

Then it all went silent. Akito drew back in shock afraid that if he spoke it would cause even more problems.

'_How could you o that to someone you love' _a single tear ran down Shuichi's cheek as he ran past Akito and out the door before Akito could stop him

'Shuichi I'm sorry please don't go' Akito begged but Shuichi was already on his bike heading down the driveway. The noise from the engine blocked all sound as he sped down the street.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mira sat in his lounge room watching TV with Shin, eating Noodles.

'Huh that guy bugs me so much' shin said taking another slurp of his noodles

'Do you have to slurp its getting annoying'?

'Slurping is a compliment' the phone started ringing loudly. Mira put down his noodles and went to pick it up 'well stop it then'

He picked it up and held it to his ear 'hello'

'Mira thank God your there. Its Shuichi he ran away. He knows what I did. I only did if for him'

'Akito calm down. Now what's this about Shuichi' this caused Shin to sit up and listen to the conversation

'He found out what I did with Japan Inc. he was so angry that he left and he hasn't been back since. I tried to call but he isn't answering. I don't know what to do'

Mira thought of all the places that Shuichi would go and a small smile swept across his face 'I think I might know where he is. Listen get some rest. We don't want you to get sick know. Shuichi will be home soon so I don't worry'

'_Ok ok' _Akito hung up and Mira put the phone down. Shin was beside him in a second

'What's this about Shuichi. Is he alright'

'It would seem that Akito and Shuichi had a little disagreement and Shuichi took of'

'So he found out Japan Inc. do you know where he is'?

'I think so. Come on'

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mira and Shin drove down an abandoned road, which had broken down buildings on either side. It must have been the old part of town. The part they abandoned without finishing. The only things that lived here now where the homeless and rats. Shin looked out the window in disgust.

'Are you sure Shuichi is here. It seems unlikely that he would be here'

'Shuichi once told me that if something looks old or broken it can always be fixed or made useful. I don't know if he was describing himself and back then I didn't know what it meant but he is right broken things can always be fixed. When I first met Shuichi I thought he was strange, quite, lifeless. Like he was just a broken doll. Over time he was able to get fixed. He used to come here sometimes to look at the stars or to just get away. I think these broken buildings remind him of his broken self' Mira said looking at the road ahead.

Shin just started out the window. He had to agree with Mira. When he met Shuichi he did seem like a broken doll, abandoned by everyone. Forgotten about. He was aloud cry from the performer he had once seen on TV.

'There's his bike' Mira said shaking Shin from his thoughts. They stopped in front of an old broken down building much like the others. Its once bright red bricks had faded and chipped over age and the wood was splinted and rotten.

They walked up the long ricked staircase until they came to the top and saw a door, which lead to the roof. They opened it and sure enough Shuichi was sitting there looking up at the sky.

'So we found you'

……………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi sat on the roof of the old broken down building looking up at the starry sky. He knew it was wrong to run away like that but being betrayed again just hurt too much and old wounds were starting to open up again. Was Akito doing it for him?

'How could I do that to someone I love…'

Akito's words played in his head like record. Akito loved him. Him. The person they thought would never be fixed. He continued to watch the sky when he heard the door behind him open.

'So we found you' a familiar voice said. Shuichi didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He heard them approach and sit next to him. They all sat there none of them making a sound. Just listening to the sounds around them.

'I knew about it' Mira said quietly, like the smallest noise would shatter the quietness around them. Shuichi looked at him.

'Yeah I knew as well' Shin said.

'Akito told us because he wanted to do something for you, just like you have done something for him'

'What have I done. I am someone who won't talk. I have trouble displaying my emotions. I am nothing but a broken record'

'You are not broken to him. You were able to do something no one else could

_What's that'_

'Heal him. Just like you he was broken from the loss of his wife. He felt like he had lost everything. Even though he had Monica he still felt empty. Until you came along'

Shuichi sat in silence regarding what Mira had told him. He suddenly felt guilty for running out like that. He remembered when Akito was in the accident and how worried he was about him.

'Give him chance Shu you never know something good could happen' Shin said putting his arm around Shuichi.

'Yeah you have two people back there who love you. This could be your second chance' Mira said putting his arm around Shuichi's other shoulder. Shuichi smiled a little and looked up at the nigh sky.

_Second chance huh_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night Shuichi drove up the driveway and looked up at the house. He could see a tiny flicker of light from within and sighed. He got off and walked to the door. He was about to grab the handle but hesitated.

'_How could I do that to someone I love…' _

Shuichi shook his head and opened the door. He took of his shoes and walked inside. He walked into the living room and found Akito lying on the couch asleep.

'_He must have been waiting for me' _Shuichi's eyes softened and he came around the couch and bent down. He brushed some hair from Akito's forehead, which caused Akito to Stir. Eyes fluttered opened just as Shuichi pulled his hand away.

'Shuichi is that you' Shuichi nodded. He was about to stand up when Akito grabbed his hand.

'Please understand I only did it for you. Nothing else' Akito looked down, avoiding Shuichi's violet gaze but Shuichi put his fingers under Akito's chin and lifted it up to look at him.

'_I understand. And…' _Shuichi paused then continued '_I should be the one apologising. I ran out on you without hearing your side' _then for the first time Shuichi smiled. A genuine smile. One Akito had never seen before. Akito didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the smile or just emotion but he reached up and kissed Shuichi on the lips.

Deep down inside Akito had always wanted to know what Shuichi's lips tasted like but he never expected it to be like this. They were like warm honey, freshly made. They were soft and warm and made Akito feel fuzzy inside Shuichi stayed absolutely still as he felt Akito's lips move over his. he could tell that Akito was nervous and embarressed by the lips trembeling against his so to reasure him he light kissed back. Akito pulled back, looking embarrassed but he looked up at Shuichi.

'Thank you'

'_For what' _

'For forgiving me' Shuichi nodded his understanding

'Um Shuichi'

'_Yes' _

'Is it all right if you could sleep in my bed tonight. I don't want to be alone' Shuichi looked down at Akito in quilt. It was his fault that Akito had all these insecurities in the first place.

'_Sure' _

To be continued.

Well I must say I am proud of this chapter. Not only have I developed Shuichi's and Akito's relationship but something else is going to happen and it Akito's past. So hold on to your seats and keep reading. And remember to review


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there everyone

Hey they're everyone. You will never guess what I bought on the weekend. A new car. It's an Echo hatch and it is so tiny. Well that's all I have to report so here is a new chapter for you.

Chapter 15

'Ok if you could follow the light for me' the doctor said as he held a light to Akito's eye. He followed the blinding light until the doctor was satisfied and turned of the light. He nodded and turned to write something in his folder.

'Well it seems to me you are healing very nicely Mr Kazuki. But I still want to check a few things out'

Akito nodded and turned to Shuichi who was siting on a chair with Monica on his lap 'Shuichi how would you like to take Monica out for a while, while the doctor finishes up here'

'_Ok, come on' _Shuichi pulled Monica's hand and walked out the door leaving the two alone. Once he knew they were alone the doctors turned to his file again and looked at his notes.

'Are you going to tell me what is really on your mind, Akito' the doctor said looking at him seriously, which surprised Akito.

'Wrong whatever could be wrong'

'I have been your doctor ever since you meet for wife. I know when some thing is wrong. You have that same look in your eyes when you found out that she was sick. Now what is the problem' the doctor repeated again.

Akito sighed and looked to the floor. Was it that obvious? He tried to hide it, even form Shuichi but he could tell the other man knew something was up. They hadn't brought up what happened the other night and him and Shuichi were getting on like always, except they shared a few kisses here and there. Nothing special but he felt somewhat…restless.

'How is Monica doing' the doctor asked suddenly, making Akito look up.

'Huh, what so you mean'

'Has she been feeling unwell. Headaches, nausea, bodily pains, tiredness' Akito thought about it before his eyes widened 'you don't think that Monica has the….'

'The same symptoms Aya had before she got sick' the doctor finished. Akito suddenly felt unwell. Thinking about the possibility that Monica might have…

No. Akito shock his head of the unwanted thoughts. She is fine. She is ok. But that is what he thought before Aya got sick and got cancer. He could remember it quite clearly. The day they met, the day Monica was born and the day she told him she was going to die.

Flashback

'_What a lovely morning' the young man said as his green eyes looked towards the light blue sky admiring the vastness of it all. He casually strolled down the sidewalk looking at all the large buildings around him. Looking around, he held up a piece of paper._

'_Now which one could it be' he continued walking not watching where he was going before he collided with someone. He steadied himself and peered down into the warm brown eyes of a young woman._

'_I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going ' he apologized. The young woman shook her head and smiled._

'_It's ok. You looked a bit lost' she said._

'_I am I am trying to find the Inishi Building but they all look the same' he said looking around making the young women laugh. _'_Its just down the street. It's the brown and white building' He bowed and said thanks before walking off in the direction she pointed. He stopped and turned around._

'_I don't even know your name' the young woman smiled. _

'_Aya Minamoto and yours' _

'_Akito Kazuki' _

'_It's a pleasure to meet you'_

……………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_A year later…._

_A Happy couple sat on their couch in their home watching TV. The young man slowly stroked the soft light brown hair of his wife she snuggled into his shoulder. A comfortable silence formed around them, both happy in each other's arms._

'_Honey I have something to tell you' Aya suddenly to her husband._

'_What is it' he said gently as they watched TV._

'_I don't know for certain yet but I think I am pregnant' she said as she sat up looking up at her husband's large green eyes._'_What are you saying' he blurted out, totally shocked._

'_Silly it means we are going to have a baby' she smiled warmly and grabbed her husbands hand, putting it on her stomach. _

'_Are very own child Akito' she said happily. And Akito could see it too. An unearthly glow radiated around her. Like she was glowing from the inside._

…………………………………………………………………………_.._

' _I have the results back from your test' the doctor said to the young couple sitting in front of his desk, the young child sitting on her mother's leg 'and its not good' _

'_What's wrong. its only something small right like a virus or an infection. Something you can cure' Akito said hopefully, but looking at the doctor's face he knew it was a lost cause._

'_I am terribly sorry Mr Kazuki to tell you this but your wife has Cancer' _

_Akito's world crumbled right there. Cancer. She had cancer._

'_It would explain the headaches and tiredness. She must have had it for some time for it has progressed where it is untreatable' the doctor said sadly. Akito looked to his wife who looked tired and worn_

'_How long had you known' Akito asked. Aya looked up at him with such sad eyes he almost broke then and there._

'_It was before I met you. I knew what was inside me. I had been battling it all my life. But I couldn't tell you because I love you too much for you to be burdened with my problems when you were just starting out work. I had already determined my fate a long time ago' Aya said clutching a little Monica to her chest._

'_What do you mean. I could have helped you. We could have beaten this' Akito said getting upset and banged his fist on the table causing everyone to jump 'I could of helped ease your pain' Akito felt a single tear slide down his cheek before a warm hand touched his shoulder. _

'_Its all right Akito I'm not scared. I happy now more then I have ever been because I have you and Monica in my life and that is enough for me' she smiled warmly like there was nothing wrong._

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

'_Akito I want you to promise me' Aya said as she lay in the hospital bed. Akito sat next to her and grabbed the hand of his wife and held it firmly._

'_What is it'? _

'_Promise me that you will live. That you will find someone and love them with all your heart. I know I am leaving you but at least I got to love you' Aya said her small voice growing fainter._

'_No you are not leaving because you have to be here to watch your daughter grow up. You have to stay with me. Please' he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. He stood up and hugged her fiercely 'please don't go' he whispered. _

'_I will always watch out for her and you' she said as she slipped away._

'_NO' tears spilled from Akito's eyes as he held his wife._

'_I love yo…' Aya's eyes closed gently as she past away. Warm gentle eyes never to open again._

'That was a trying time for you Akito' the doctor said understanding what Akito was going through.Akito didn't like thinking about those hard times because every time he did, it would always awaken the pain in his heart.

The door opened and Akito quickly whipped away the tear that had formed and looked up to see Shuichi and Monica standing there.'Look what daddy daddy-Shuichi brought me' she ran up to her father and showed the pretty pink ribbon she had on her jacket.

'Wow that is pretty' Akio said looking over his daughter's head to the man at the door. Shuichi was looking at him intently like he was searching for something.

'It seems you are doing just fine Mr Kazuki but I feel it is still necessary to continue to monitor you so I will keep in touch' the doctor said. Akito nodded and stood up, thanking the doctor before he made his way to the door, all the while avoiding Shuichi's questioning gaze.

…………………………………………………………………….

Tohma Seguchi was a hard man to reach at times when he didn't want to be. And right now, this was one of them. He had just received the month's music chart stats and it was not good. He had thought because of the new bands that they would at least raise their numbers but they were slowly decreasing. Suddenly he heard voices outside and his door opening. K walked in, almost ran in and came to his desk.

'You have to see this. It is on every channel ' K said picking up the remote and turned on the TV. The screen came on with two people talking about something.

'What this about' Tohma said irritated that K had charged into his office.

'Just listen'

'_Here is a new song that Japan Inc has just released, preformed by JB, Japan Inc's newest band. This is Apologise' _the host said on the TV screen. Then the song started playing. As the music filled the room Tohma knew instantly who wrote it. Just by listening to the lyrics. You could feel the emotion. The pain behind the words.

'You know who wrote them'

'This could be his best yet' Tohma said before he picked up his phone and dialled.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki was on a role. He had already finished half of his book and still he wouldn't stop, even to make coffee. His fingers automatically flew across the keyboard with ease. Never slowing down. He looked up at the door as he heard the phone ring. He left it knowing it was probably Tohma or Tatsuha.

It rang for a couple more seconds before the answer machine kicked in and Tohma's voice filled the room.

'_Eiri I know you are there so please pick up. Turn on your TV to channel three. I think there is something you want to see' _Eiri stopped typing to listen to the rest of te messege before Tohma's voice stopped and the room fell silent once more. Yuki sighed got up knowing that if he didn't see what the fuss was about Tohma would be on his case. He walked out into his living room and turned on his TV to channel three. Soft, sad music filled his ears as he watched the music clip. It was by a group called JB. Yuki sat down and listened to the sad words.

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground _

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound _

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait _

_You tell me that your sorry _

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…._

Yuki stood up when he heard the lyrics and stared at the TV. It was unmistakable. It wasn't the young man on the TV screen that was singing to him, but Shuichi..

_It's too late to apologise_

_It's to late_

_I said it's too late to apologise_

_It's to late_

Yuki could feel the raw emotions in the words. Shuichi was trying to send him a message.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new, yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

All over the city people listened. People stopped what they were doing and listened to the music. All time stopped at that moment.

_Now its turning blue, and you say_

'_Sorry' like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid…_

Amongst them stood a violet eyed man, who clutched the hand he was holding. The hand in question covered his in silent reassurance.

_It's too late to apologise, _

_It's to late _

_I said too late to apologise, _

_It's to late, Woahooo woah_

'That song is so sad' a young girl said to her friends. Sad blue eyes looked up and watched the screen from the table he was eating his ice cream at. He brushed the brown strands of his hair away from his face. A pink bunny sitting his lap

'_Is it too late to apologise'?_

_It's too late to apologise, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologise, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologise, yeahah_

_I said it's too late to apologise, yeahah_

Yuki sat back down and held his head in his hand. He knew what Shuichi was trying to say. He was saying that it is too late form he to say sorry. That Yuki had lost him. He didn't even wiped the lone tear that ran down his face.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground…._

K turned off the TV and looked at Tohma who stared at the TV in thought.

'What do you think' K asked. Tohma leaned back in his chair and turned around to look out the window.

'I think we are in trouble'

……………………………………………………………………..

'Are you alright' Akito said as they walked home. Shuichi had been quite all the way home and it was starting to make Akito worried

'_Fine' _Shuichi signalled without even looking up.

'Is daddy- Shuichi alright' Monica asked, not really understanding what was going on. Akito looked down and touched his daughter's head. Akito opened the gate to the front yard and started walking down the path when he realised someone was sitting on the front porch. He stood up and walked towards them making Akito stop. Shuichi stoped as well suddenly and looked at the man coming towards them he then realised it was the same man he met at the grocery store, who this man? Why was he here? But it seemed Monica answered that one.

'Uncle Hide'

To be continued…

Well how was that? I decided to give you an insight into Akito's past before he met Shuichi and how his wife died. Believe me I almost cried, probably I was listening to a sad song at the time. And now it seems someone else is coming into a picture. Shuichi's song has just been realised. What trouble will it cause? To find out stay tuned. Remember to review


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there all

Hey there all. Nothing much to report except work sucks and I can't wait for my day off. Almost at the end. Just a few more chapters to go before I wrap up this story. But don't fret I still have plenty more for you. Also thanks for all your positive reviews from the last chapter. I was very happy.

Anyway enjoy

Chapter 16

'Uncle Hide' Monica screamed as she ran into waiting arms. The man picked her up and gave her a hug. 'Hi Munchkin, did you miss me'

'Yep. Look what daddy- Shuichi got for me' she showed him the pink ribbon on her jacket.

'Hide what are you doing here' Akito asked walking up to them. The young man put Monica down on the ground and stood up.

'What can't I come by and say hello to my brother-in-law' Shuichi almost gaped. Brother-in-law. This man? In all the time he had known Akito he had never met anyone Akito was related to. It almost seemed like he avoided them. Shuichi noticed Akito flinch slightly under the scrutiny of Hide's words.

'Anyway I was in town and thought I'd stop by and see how my niece was doing' he looked down and patted Monica on the head. He looked up and noticed Shuichi standing behind Akito.

'I remember you. That time with the rice' Hide stepped forward to get a better look. Akito looked at both of them confused.

'You two have met' Akito questioned. He turned to Shuichi who nodded _'I met him when I was getting some rice at the supermarket' _

'it was only briefly. I didn't even catch his name'

'This is Shuichi Shindou' Akito announced causing Hide to smile

'I knew it from the first time I saw you. Your eyes were a dead giveaway' he smiled again then walked up to Akito and put a hand on his shoulder 'We should get together sometime and have a talk. Like old times' he turned to Shuichi 'it was nice to meet you Shuichi Shindou' Shuichi nodded and Hide walked away.

'_Who was that' _Shuichi asked.

'That was Aya's brother' Akito said, rather sadly.

_Brother_? Now it all made sense. It must be painful for Akito seeing the brother of his dead wife.

'_Are you ok'? _

'Huh yeah I'm all right Anyway come on I'm starved' Akito went to walk up the stairs but Shuichi stopped him.

'_You're not all right. I saw it. The way you looked when you saw him. Is it because he reminds you of Aya' _Shuichi looked at the ground _'whenever I have a problem you always know and try to help me so why won't you let me help you' _

'_This is new'_ Akito thought. What was up with Shuichi? Akito turned around and faced Shuichi 'really I am all right. It's just that seeing him shocked me thats all. After…' Akito paused to collect himself 'after Aya died he was the only one who comforted me'

'_Sorry' _Shuichi felt guilty now for bring up the painful subject. It just hurt that Akito knew all about his past but he didn't know anything about Akito's.

'That's alright now come on I'm starving' Akito smiled and went into the house leaving Shuichi outside with his thoughts. _Hide, Aya's brother and Akito's brother-in-law. If that is so why do I feel this strange feeling._

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tazuka Sagumi sat in his office looking out at the cloud covered sky, not really listening to his secretary who hadn't noticed as she kept talking 'as you can see are numbers have rose and it seems the new song as already been placed at number two' Hitomi said over her notes.

'And it would seem…'she started again but was stopped suddenly when Tazuka but a hand up to silence her.

'That is enough. We all know that it is due to Shuichi Shindou's song. The fact of the matter is how will the others take it' he said more to himself then his secretary.

'Sir' she said confused.

'No its nothing. When the final reports are done you can come and get me' he said dismissing her. She took the hint and left the room. he continued to gaze outside. When Akito had asked him if he could consider hiring Shuichi Shindou, he had heard all about his mental breakdown and how Bad Luck was disbanded considering they were on of the best bands in Japan and the fact that Shuichi refused to talk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around. It would do no good on dwelling on things like that and besides he was positive they haven't seen the last of Shuichi Shindou.

………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi hopped on his bike with Monica on the back. He had been asked to take her to school as Akito had to stop by his office.

'Have a good day a school' Akito said as he kissed Monica on the head.

'I will' Akito nodded and turned to Shuichi. He stood there not knowing what to do. He was about to say goodbye when Shuichi cupped Akito's face and brought it down for a quick kiss. Akito was shocked ay first but leaned in for more. When they separated Akito couldn't help but blush. He hadn't been kissed ever since that time when Shuichi found out it was him who told Tazuka Sagumi about him.

Shuichi winked and drove away leaving a slightly flustered Akito behind. 'S_huichi is sure acting weird today'_ Akito thought as he watched them go

Shuichi didn't know why he did it but with Akito standing there with those nervous green eyes looking at him he just couldn't resist and seeing a flustered Akito was a sight to see.

………………………………………………………………………………

'Can you believe this. Japan Inc sales have risen to an all time high. And its only been a day' Tohma said to the group in front of him.

'How do you know it was Shuichi who wrote it. it could have been anyone' Hiro said, though he knew there was no mistake who wrote those lyrics. He had been at home when he just happened to change the channel and the song was on. When he listened to words and the emotions behind them he could actually feel what the writer was feeling and there was only one person Hiro knew who could do that.

'There is no mistake about it. Japan Inc's director called me a little while ago and asked if I could sign Shuichi over to them' Tohma said leaning back on his chair.

'What. How could they do that' Hiro asked truly shocked. He had never considered that some other music company would try and hire Shuichi considering the fact that Shuichi didn't talk.

'Shuichi is not a part of NG anymore. When his contract was cancelled he was free to choose another label' Fujisaki said sitting in a corner. He too had been a bit shocked when he first heard the song.

'He must have had a good reason' the other person in the room said, playing with the pink ears of his stuffed rabbit.

'Why do you say that Ryuichi'

'Look at Kumagorou. I tied this bow on his ear, isn't it cute' Ryuichi laughed and held Kumagorou up to show everyone.

'He does have a point. Look at what has happened lately'

'What does Yuki have to say about this' Hiro asked, the author suddenly coming to mind.

'I haven't spoken to Eiri yet. I was hoping to resolve this situation as quickly as possible without bring Eiri into this' Tohma said standing up.

'Well Kamagorou and I have to go. we have someone we have to meet' Ryuichi smiled and stood up with Kamagorou in his arms and walked out, leaving the others behind.

………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi drove down the street heading towards his first delivery. He had dropped Monica off at school and head off to work. He had got his first job and headed out straight away. he smiled a little and look up at the bright blue sky as if content with the world. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Shuichi felt at peace with himself.

He arrived at his destination and walked up to the door. He stepped into a tiny looking shop that sold many different kinds of trinkets and ordainments. His violet eyes travelled over the many shelves stacked with different looking figurines until he spotted something that attracted his eye.

It was a statue of a black dragon curled around a large crystal ball. Shuichi reached out and picked it up. The black plaster felt rough and abrasive under his touch but the crystal felt cool and smooth, his finger gliding over the shiny surface.

'Hello there' some said behind him. Shuichi turned around and found the owner standing there with a pleasant smile on his face.

'You have a good eye there my boy. That is a special piece, one of its kind' the owner said smiling. Shuichi nodded and placed the statue back on the self and took out the package and handed it to the man.

'Oh I see it has arrived' the man placed the package on the counter and signed the delivery form Shuichi held out for him. Shuichi filed it away and nodded his thanks. He took one last glance at the statue before he walked out the door, those friendly eyes of the owner following him. a gentle smiling forming on the owner's face.

Shuichi got on his bike and started the engine. His mind wondering back to the statue. It looked like all the other statues around it but this one seemed different. He had thought Akito might like it as a small gift. But he hesitated.

Shuichi shook his head and headed off back to the shop.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Akito hummed as he walked down the sidewalk of the busy street. Passing men and women going about their business. He had dropped into work for a little bit to grab some important documents that he had to fill out so he could return to work. His colleagues had been happy to see him up and well; in turn it made him feel equally happy.

Akito was about to cross the road to get to the other side when he heard someone call out his name

'Akito' He turned around and saw Hide walking towards him.

'Hide what are you doing here' Akito asked when Hide finally got to him.

'Just looking around. This place is huge' Hide said looking around.

'Yes it is' Akito took a look around as well.

'I was just about to go and have some tea. Would you like to join me' Hide asked with sincerity in his voice. Akito was a bit torn about what do to. It was only tea after all and it seemed Hide only wanted to talk.

'Sure I would love that'

They had found a small café and sat down to a cup of delicious green tea. Discussing things like work and how Hide's practice was going. Hide put down his cup and brought his intense green eyes up to Akito.

'I came to visit you, you know. In the hospital'

'Huh' Akito said looking over the edge of his cup. What was Hide saying?

'I came by as much as I could. I was so worried about you when i heard about the accident'

'I appreciate that you did' Akito put down his cup and brought his eyes down to the table as if avoiding that intense green gaze.

'How is everything going at home' Akito looked up in surprise.

'At home'

'Yes'

'Uh great. Monica is really settling in now and with Shuichi there I know I want be….' Akito trailed off, afraid of what he might say.

'Alone' Hide finished for him making Akito wince at the truth of it all.

'Since that day when Aya died you have always felt alone, haven't you. No one to hold you and comfort you and Monica' Hide said trying to catch Akito's down cast eyes.

'yes it hurts to be alone with no one there but now I have someone. Someone I love and Monica loves too' Akito admitted, more to himself then to Hide.

Hide nodded and didn't say another word about it. he picked up his tea again and took another sip, occasionally glancing over to Akito. Wondering what was going on behind those large green eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi parked in front of the shop and got of his bike. He was feeling pleasantly happy somehow that if he could he would have whistled. He opened the door and was shocked to see, instead of Shin lying around the chairs; Ryuichi Sakuma was sitting there with Kamgurou sitting in his lap. Ryuichi must have heard him come in because he looked up and smiled with child- like glee.

'Shuichi you're here'

To be continued.

Well how was that. I must admit that I had a hard time with this one. Trying to fit time in to write this was bad enough but trying to get the inspiration out was hard so I hope you like it and remember to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there everyone

Hey there everyone. I apologize for that LONG wait but things have been hectic the past few weeks. I recently had a stress-related attack which made me take a few days of work and they insisted that I relax and plus all the Tafe work is piling up which I had to finish or I would've been in trouble but I guess that is no excuses. I am getting better so I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Enjoy

Chapter 17

'Shu-Chan you're here' Ryuichi smiled happily and stood up, still holding Kamgurou in his arms.

'Wow Shu-Chan you look really different. I hardly recognised you' Ryuichi said walking up to Shuichi who was still rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend that Ryuichi Sakuma was actually standing in front of him. He had changed a little over the years but he still had that child-like personality that always and still did put Shuichi off guard.

'I bet your wondering why I am here' Ryuichi's demeanour changed and serious blue eyes looked right into Shuichi's violet ones 'I think we need to have a talk. I saw a nice park on the way here. Do you want to go for a walk' Ryuichi said to the frozen man in front of him. Ryuichi could call him a _man_ now because that was what Shuichi was now. He wasn't the same pink haired youth as before.

'So how about it' Shuichi knew there was no way to get out of this one so he nodded his answer.

'Yeah we get to go for a walk with Shu-Chan' Ryuichi said excitedly to the pink bunny in his arms, referring back to his usual self.

Ryuichi led the way to the park and Shuichi followed despite the uneasy feeling in his gut. Ryuichi was had always been an enigma. Child-like one minute, serious the next. It was sometimes hard to tell what he was thinking and besides the serious Ryuichi was kind of scary.

They found a nice bench to sit at, away from all the usual noise of the park. Only a couple of people were around as they sat in silence, each one in their own little world.

'What do you plan to do after this' Ryuichi asked suddenly making Shuichi look at him. Ryuichi sighed 'what I mean is after the song what do you plan to do. Are you going to keep working for Japan Inc' Ryuichi's eyes narrowed slightly 'or was it just revenge against NG and everyone else because if it was I hope for you sake it was worth it'

Shuichi looked away and for the first time compemplated his actions when he wrote the song. Was it really revenge against all that has happened to him.or something else?

'Are you willing to hurt everyone who cares about you over something like this. I know how hurt you must have been but I just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons' Ryuichi didn't except Shuichi to answer but…

'You know you are the first person to ask me that' Shuichi said in a quite voice so only Ryuichi could hear. 'I have thought about it but I have other people to consider as well. Akito, Monica even Mira and Shin'

'You have a family now' Ryuichi said feeling relieved that Shuichi was confiding in him. Shuichi nodded and looked up at the sky which covered in bright blue with bits of white.

'I never considered having a family before. When I was with Yuki I was content with it just being him and me together but when I look at Akito and Monica I can see myself being there with them. Is that selfish' Shuichi looked up at the cloudy sky and felt the cool breeze on his face. Pictures of Akito smiling and laughing happily flashed through his mind.

'You love him, don't you' Ryuichi said. Shuichi knew whom Ryuichi was talking about.

Shuichi nodded and suddenly he felt a giant weight being lifted from his shoulders and it felt so good.

'Well I guess my work here is done. Come on Kamgurou Its time to go home' Ryuichi stood up and started walking away when Shuichi stood up.

'your going'

' Yeah but don't worry I won't tell anyone of our meeting today but promise me something' Ryuichi turned around and smiled.

'Just keep shining' and with that he turned around and walked away leaving Shuichi alone with his thoughts. He loved Akito. Actually loved him. After Yuki he didn't think it was possible but somehow he had let down his shields and let Akito in and he didn't regret it.

He turned and waked away in the opposite direction and whistled as he walked to the exit of the park feeling happier then he had been in months.

……………………………………………………………………………………

'Do you love him Akito' Hide said as he looked at the man sitting across from him playing with his empty cup.

'Huh'

'Shindou do you love him' Hide repeated again 'because if you do, do you think it is what's best for him'

'What do you mean 'what's best for him'

'He has been through so much already do you think he is ready for this commitment. He doesn't even talk even to you, the one who has helped him all this time'

'No Shu talks he just doesn't _talk_' Akito objected in defence.

'When he sees you do you think he painful image of the man that abandoned him. Do you think he relives the pain every single day when he is with you' Hide said.

'No I would never do that to him if I knew' Akito shot back trying to comprehended \ what Hide was saying. He would never so that to Shuichi. Never.

'I am just trying to look out for you and Shindou. And what about Monica she is just as much apart of this too as you are'

'But…' Akito pleaded.but stopped himself. Hide sighed then stood up and put his hand on Akito Shoulder.

'I am only looking out for you Akito, you and Monica mean a lot to me and I don't want to see you hurt. I suspect Shindou feels the same way' Hide gave one last squeeze and walked away leaving Akito to his wandering thoughts.

Akito sat there for a while after Hide left, the conversation still rolling around inside his head, the painful words that he just couldn't seem to shake. He never thought of it like that for Shuichi and the only other person who really _knew him was…_

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Dam computers, dam technology, dam everything_

Yuki cursed in front of his laptop, the bane of his existence. No matter how hard he tried the dam thing would not type. Oh no it was not the computers fault per say it was just his hands would not move across the keypad and write.

'This is getting tiresome, just type dammit' Yuki cursed again hoping his inspiration would come back but sadly it was still gone. He reached over for his coffee mug and found it disappointingly empty. He sighed and got up when he heard the doorbell. He looked at his computer screen and scowled before he got up and went to answer it.

He opened it to find a man with navy blue hair and big green eyes standing there 'yes' Yuki said not even trying to hide the irritation of being disturbed from his voice.

'I'm Akito Kazuki and…'

'I know who you are. What do you want' Yuki asked his golden gaze making Akito a bit nervous.

'I need to talk to you about something important'

'Sorry not interested' Yuki went to close the door when a hand stopped him.

'Please its about Shuichi' Akito pleaded to the blonde novelist. Yuki paused and reopened the door letting Akito inside. Yuki pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit up.

'What about him'

'You are the only one who has been with him. And…. I was hoping you could help me'

'If you want to fuck him then go right ahead' Yuki said and taking a hale from his cigarette trying to hide the scowl from his face.

Akito flinched under the harsh words but stood his ground 'No its not like that. I wanted to know what he was like as a _person'_

'As a person' Yuki tried to think 'He was annoying, air-headed, simple minded brat who could never leave well enough alone' Yuki said almost affectionately.

'But you loved him didn't you' Akito pressed.

'I left him, it doesn't matter anymore so if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do' Yuki said. Akito could take a hint so he nodded and walked to the door before turning around.

'You know I know the reason why you left him but was it really for his benefit or your own' and with that Akito walked out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Twilight descended over the city casting shadows over everything and everyone. People coming home from work, people walking together under the setting sun. Shuichi walked through the crowd in what seemed like a blissful daze. For some reason he couldn't wait to get home and see Akito. He couldn't wait to see those big green eyes. So why….

Say its true, there's nothing like me and you 

_I'm not alone; tell me you feel it to_

Akito walked the busy streets not even bothering to listen to what was around him. All he could think about is what Yuki said. Is me being with him really helping him. It was true hat Shuichi still didn't talk but he could see the sparkle in his eyes. Like the one he saw when Shuichi was on TV. He loved it when he saw that sparkle even for a second. He loved to see Shuichi so free. So why…

Shuichi and Akito looked up at the fading sky and sighed….

…Does it hurt so much?

And I would runaway

_I would runaway, yeah…yeah_

_1 would runaway_

_1 would runaway with you_

Akito came to a set of steps that let do a large stoned courtyard. He walked up them and the scene took his breath away. Huge oak trees lined the edges of the deserted yard, casting protect for whoever entered. And in the middle was a large white marble fountain with various statues spurting out water into a large basin. Akito walked up to the fountain and looked down. It appeared to be a wishing fountain for he could see many shiny coins down there. He reached into this pocket and pulled out a coin. He clenched it in his hand and mumbled before he threw it into the pond. He continued to stare into the water when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who it was when his breath caught in his throat for the man that was standing in front of him took his breath away at that moment.

'Shuichi'

_Cause I'm falling in love with you _

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you _

'Shuichi, what are you doing here' Akito asked. At that exact moment the sun setted behind Shuichi, casting his whole body in a luminescent glow of orange and gold. It was the most beautiful thing Akito had ever seen.

'_I just went for a walk, you know to clear my head' _Shuichi signalled suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

'Yeah I know what you mean' Akito blushed a little and looked at anything, anything then a certain someone's violet eyes.

'_Akito are you alright your acting kind of…_'

'Tell me something Shuichi and be honest' Akito said after a moment of silence. He looked up and looked seriously into Shuichi's eyes 'are you happy with me, because if your not we can end this right now'

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor _

_A__nd by candlelight, _

_make love to me through the night_

'_What are you talking about_ _Akito of course I am happy with you' _Shuichi said wondering what was wrong.

'I have to know. Is you being with me remind you of _him_' Akito trembled. Shuichi knew exactly what he meant

'_No no no Akito don't do this, not know' _Shuichi pleaded, taking a step towards the shaking man.

'NO I WANT YOU TO TELL ME NOW' Akito shouted causing Shuichi to pause 'ALL THIS TIME WAS IT A LIE. WAS I THE ONE MAKING YOU UNHAPPY? WAS I THE ONE PULLING YOU BACK' Akito shouted once more. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes but he was man enough to not let them fall. Shuichi watched in sadness as the man he had come to love so dearly break down in front of him. He hated to se him like this, the once strong Akito had been brought to his knees and it was all his fault. If only he had told him how he felt a long time ago. He had to help him and there was only one way…

'Akito'

_Cause I have runaway _

_I have runaway, yeah…yeah_

_I have runaway, runaway_

_I have runaway with you_

Akito look up with wide eyes and was wondering I he had imagined it. The soft voice that spoke his name. The voice he had waited so long to here.

'Shuichi I…'

'You listen to me you idiot' Shuichi walked over to Akito and grabbed him by the shoulders 'there has never been a time when I ever thought that. You are you. Ain't you the one who is always telling me to be myself well now its your turn'

'But I am the one pulling you back from truly moving forward. I will always be the constant reminder of the pain you suffered and I would rather you leave then let it continue'

'No I can't to that' Shuichi said with a grin

'Why not' Akito said angrily

'Because I love you silly'

Cause I'm falling in love with you

_No never, I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you…_

_With you…_

'What did you say'?

'I said I love you silly' and before Akito could respond Shuichi swooped down and captured Akito's lips with his own. Akito moaned into Shuichi's mouth and kissed back with equal force and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and Akito rested his forehead against Shuichi's and sighed in contentment

'Well I guess that's one way to put it' Akito laughed lightly

'I'm sorry' Shuichi whispered as if he spoke to loud it would break the peaceful silence around them

'For what'

'For putting you through this'

'No I'm sorry for getting carried away' Akito said stepping away

_And I would runaway _

_I would runaway, yeah…yeah _

_I would runaway _

_I would runaway with you_

'Are you all right now' Shuichi asked. He lifted his hand to touch Akito's cheek.

'Yes fine' Akito said, a blush spreading across his face.

'Where's Monica tonight'

'May offered to take her for the night'

'Really then shall we go home then' Shuichi said and took Akito's hand in his and they walked out of the courtyard into the night.

_Cause I'm falling in love with you _

_No never, I'm never gonna stop _

_F__alling in love with you_

Yuki sat in his chair looking out into the night sky, his writing long forgotten. He reached over for the can of beer on the table and brought it to his lips.

_Was it really for his benefit or your own_

Yuki scowled and took a sip of beer to drum out the words.

_But you did love him_

Suddenly Yuki's face softened and he turned back to look at the night sky.

'Yes I did'

_Falling in love with you _

_No never, I'm never gonna stop _

_falling in love with you_

The shadows of the night danced over the two lovers as they gave themselves up to each other. There emotions whirling up inside of them ready to break free in a moment of happiness. Each moving in time with each other's heart beat.

A moan, a pant, and then a small cry of passion.

'Shuichi'

_With you my love _

_With you…._

To be Continued

Well I hope you enjoyed that little piece because it took me a better part of four days to get that right so I hope it was good. I used the lyrics from Runawayfrom The Corrs. I listened to this song so many times to get it right I think I sing it in my sleep so enjoy and remember to review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there well here we are already at chapter 18. It's been a long road and it is almost at its end and I can say I have had a lot of fun with this story and for also those people who have stuck by me. I am truly grateful. As you might have guessed this probably won't be a ShuXEiri at the end but they will remain friends. I wanted to try something new and see where it got me. So I hope you enjoy and remember to review

Chapter 18

Ryuichi smiled widely as he sat in the office of Tohma Seguchi, playing with Kamgurou and swinging on one of the office chairs.

'What are you so happy for.'? Tohma asked suspiciously, glancing at the singer. For the last couple of minutes he had watched the wide smile spread across his friends face and it was starting to irritate him more then he already was. Ever since the realise of Shuichi's new song, NG had slowly plummeted and the singer of Nittle Grasper was not helping with his constant smiling.

'Oh nothing.' Ryuichi lied. Giggling slightly.

'Ryuichi.' Tohma threatened 'tell me.'

Ryuichi smiled and wiggled his finger back and forth 'uh uh can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't.'

'Promise who.'

'Just a friend.' Ryuichi smiled again and began spinning in his chair much to the annoyance of blonde.

'This friend would be a Shuichi Shindou would it.' Tohma asked calmly. Ryuichi squeaked and stopped in mid spin

'How did…'

'..I know. Well I am the president of NG Ryuichi.' Tohma said matter-a-factly. 'What did you think you were going to achieve by speaking to him. He has made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with us.'

'You are wrong Tohma.' Ryuichi said seriously 'I think Shuichi really wants to put things right again.'

'I think its more complicated then that Ryuichi.' Tohma said trying to stay calm 'It would be in everyone's best interest if we left it alone.'

'This is about Eiri Yuk, isn't it.'?

'I didn't say that.' Tohma said standing up and glared at Ryuichi.

'You didn't have to.' Ryuichi replied hotly and stomped over to the door with Kamgurou in his arms. He opened it and turned around, his blue eyes locked on Tohma's green ones. 'Maybe what Shuichi did, he did for a reason. Maybe you are just to blind to see what is really going on.' Tohma was about to respond but Ryuichi was already out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Warm sun-filled rays danced through the gaps in the blinds as they penetrated the seemly dark room. Shuichi blinked open his blurry eyes and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and looked over to the spot beside him that was occupied by a very peaceful sleeping Akito. He was asleep on his stomach, his peaceful face snuggled into the pillow and his arms were resting at his sides.

Shuichi smiled at the tender picture and resisted the urge to brush some of those dark strains from Akito's face so he just settled to simply watch him sleep. Echoes from the previous nights activities could be heard through out the room like phantom whispers. Whispers of loving touches, passionate kisses and powerful climaxes that people may only experience once in their lifetimes and the strange thing was he didn't regret it.

_Last night must have really warn him out_ Shuichi thought as he gently slipped out of bed hoping to not disturb Akito but he kept right on sleeping. He pulled on his work clothes and quietly slipped out of the room, just in time to take one last glance at the sleeping man before he closed the door.

Akito slowly opened his eyes before hearing the sound of an engine being turned on and retreating down the driveway. Akito listened to the fainting sounds before he moved his hand to rest upon the spot that Shuichi had occupied just moments ago. He slowly sat up as to not strain his aching muscles and stretched his arms. A pleasant aroma drifted to Akito's nose and he looked at the table beside him and smiled. A steaming cup of tea was sitting there, its heavy steam pouring of the hot liquid.

Akito adorned a pair of loose pants and shirt and took his cup of tea into the living room and sat down on the lounge, soaking up the feeling of utter content. Last night for him had not been just sex but something completely different. For the first time he had seen Shuichi for what he was. Passionate, caring, gentle. And the way Shuichi touched him with those skilled hands. It was like they were made for loving.

He heard a car pull up in the driveway and heard the familiar voice of his daughter. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it just in time for Monica to run through the door and give him a bear hug.

'Daddy I'm home.' she said looking up at her father. He smiled and pattered her on the head.

'How was the sleep over.'? He asked her.

'Really fun. Me and Hani played lots of games and ate lost of sweets and her mum even let us stay up late.' Monica said happily.

'I hope not to late.' Akito chuckled and helped take the backpack off his daughter's shoulders. He heard footsteps coming up the path and was about to say thankyou when he realised it was Hide.

'Uncle Hide came to pick me up and we had breakfast.' Monica said, answering Akito's obvious question.

'Did he.' Hide walked up to the door and disposed the rest of Monica's sleeping gear just at the door.

'I thought the munchkin and I could spend some time together so I took her out. I hope you don't mind.' Hide said.

'No not at all.' Akito said and waved his hand.

'Come on Uncle Hide I want to show you the pictures I drew.' Monica took Hide's hand in her small one and pulled him inside 'ok ok hold on.'

'Why don't I put on a pot of tea.' Akito said as he knew Hide would be here a while and though he like his brother-in-law he could help the feeling that this wasn't just a normal visit.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi parked outside the shop and walked up to the door. As usually May was sitting behind the counter going through files piled up in front of her and Shin was lounging around reading a magazine.

'Good morning Shuichi.' May said without even looking up. Shuichi nodded and went to see what deliveries had to be made for that day. He walked past Shin who sat up and grinned widely as if he had just discovered a secret treasure.

'Looks like someone got some good lovin` last night.' Shin said slyly.

'_I don't know what you are talking about.' _Shuichi signalled

'Don't try and hide it Shuichi. You are positively glowing.' Shuichi ignored the comment and continued to flick through the delivery dockets.

'You do seem to look a little different today.' May said, pushing up her glasses and kept reading.

'_Bloody hell do you two have to be so noisy.'_ Shuichi huffed and stormed out of the shop leaving the two behind, looking rather pleased with themselves. Shin watched the steaming man walk away and turned to May

'He defiantly has it bad.' Shin said before he picked up his magazine and started reading.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Tohma sighed for what seemed like the seven time that morning. No matter how he tried he just could seem to get any work done. Was it a guilty conscious? The heated conversation he had with Ryuichi had been suck in his mind all morning. Was the great Tohma Seguchi capable of a guilty conscious? He shook his head and tried to focus on what he was reading. He was distracted again by a knock at the door and his secretary poked her head in.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr Seguchi but there is someone here to see you.' she said apologetically.

'Tell them I am busy.' Tohma said.

'He said his name was Tazuka Sagumi.' The secretary said and watched in confusion as Tohma's head snapped up when he head the name.

'Send him in.' the secretary nodded and opened the door to reveal the young looking man who stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

'Please have a seat.' Tohma said formally, though wondering what was the reason for this unexpected visit

'Thankyou.' Tazuka nodded and took the seat in front of Tohma's desk, his deep olive eyes never leaving Tohma's deep green ones. 'Lets cut to the chase shall we. I guess your wondering why I am here.' Tazuka said already anticipating what Tohma was going to ask.

'It had crossed my mine.' Tohma said with sarcasm in his voice.

'We both have reputations to up hold Mr Seguchi and fighting over Shuichi Shindou seems so childish.' Tazuka said calmly and leant back in his chair. 'I have a proposition for you. A solution if you will.'

'If that is what you came here to tell me you have wasted your time.' Tohma said rather annoyed.

'Is it a waste of time Seguchi's when you know that Shuichi is the key to end this whole mess.' Tazuka said rather smugly for Tohma's liking.

'He has made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with us.' Tohma said realising this is the same conversation he had with Ryuichi.

'You and I both know that this is not the case. He was really hurt by what happened. Hell even I saw it when I looked at his lyrics. Don't you think this has gone on long enough.' Tazuka paused before a small grin grew across his face 'And I believe I have the solution to your problem.'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi had just finished his last round when he felt the sudden chill and looked up at the clouding sky overhead and sighed. He didn't really want to ride home in the rain. After he dropped off his delivery signatures he decided to drive back home and spend a quite night with his lover.

Lover,

That was what Akito was now; his lover and it filled him with pleasant sensations. He smiled to himself as he drove down the street. He finally drove into his street and slowed down before he got to the house. He wanted to surprise Akito so he turned off his bike and walked it to the house.

He was almost there when he spotted Akito and Hide coming out of the house and started talking at the gate. Shuichi stopped and watched them exchange words. He knew how close Akito was to his brother-in-law but Shuichi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy spring in his chest at the sight of them two so close together.

He was about to approach them when he halted suddenly as he saw Hide leaned down and kiss Akito on the lips. Shuichi let out a gasp as he held his hand to his mouth and fought back the shattered tears that were already starting to form

……………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Hide was ready to leave heavy rain clouds had gathered overhead. Akito walked him to the gate and Hide turned around to face him.

'I must say that niece of mind sure is creative.' Hide said glancing down at the few pieces of coloured paper he had in his hands.

'You should see the mountains of drawings I have in my office' Akito smiled.

'Akito about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh. I just don't want to see you hurt.' Hide said.

Akito sighed and smiled 'don't worry about Hide. I know that you were only looking out for me and Monica but I am fine really.' Akito said trying to reassure Hide.

'Yes but after my sister died it was always I who looked after you and Monica. It is always hard to loose the ones we love' Hide said standing a little to close for Akito's liking

'What are you trying to say Hide' Akito asked hesitantly.

'I love you Akito. I always have' and before he swooped down and captured Akito's lips in his own. He felt Akito stiffen and try to pull away but Hide wouldn't let him. Akito was about to protest when he hard a pain gasp which made them break apart and look in the direction of the sound. Akito's eyes widened at who was standing there.

'Shuichi.' Akito gasped as he took a step forward. Shuichi shook his head and took a step back. He was trying with all his might not to let the tears fall but it was a losing battle.

'Shuichi please its not what it looks like.' Akito pleaded but Shuichi would have none of it. Akito watched the hurt and anguish creep into violet eyes and it made his split into two. Shuichi took another step back and Akito knew he was ready to run. _No.. please _

'No please Shuichi don't do this' Akito pleaded once more before Shuichi choked back a sob before he turned on his bike and sped away as fast as he could away from Akito who was still shouting his name even after he had disappeared around the corner.

'How could I let this happen.'? Akito slid to the floor as he felt the first droplets of rainfall down on him before the floodgates opened and the rain started falling in heavy droves but Akito didn't care. He banged his fist on the pavement and cried 'how could I let this happen.'

………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi drove through the rain as if he was in a daze. He wondered if he was in some dream that he couldn't wake up from. He wondered if what he saw was some joke Mira and Shin were playing on him. But if it were a dream or a joke he wouldn't have this burning sensation in his heart right now. It was as if his heart was ready to explode from the overload of emotions swirling around inside of it.

The hard rain continued its harsh torment upon him but it didn't slow him down, in fact it only sped him on faster. Until he reached the only person he knew who could stop it.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki sat in his office and listened to the light patter of the rain against his window as he typed away on his laptop. He was actually making progress on is latest novel and was hoping to be finished by the end of the week. He looked satisfied at his latest work and stood up to stretch before he heard a knock at the door. He saved his work and went to answer it, ready to tell who ever it was to go away. He opened it and eyes widened when he realised who was standing there dripping wet from the rain and pleaded to him with sad purple eyes.

'Shuichi.'

To b continued

Well that one took less long then I thought. It saddens me to say that this story is almost at its end but there is still a bit to go so don't be disappointed. And remember to review.


	19. Chapter 19

\Hey they're everyone. OMG…OMG….OMG. I seriously can't believe that it has been over a year since I actually posted anything for this and I am sorry. A lot has happened since I have last seen ya all. I am now a third year apprentice and I am just off to phuket for a long awaited holiday and I am planning to move out in a few months but don't worry I could never forget you guys.

Enjoy.

Chapter 19

'Shuichi.' Yuki said in marvelled surprise. When he had opened the door moments before; Shuichi was the last person he expected to be standing there, dripping wet from the rain with a look of deep sadness imbedded in those purple eyes. His eyes where puffy and red which meant the brat had been crying. He also seemed to be in a daze because he didn't seem to notice Yuki standing there, calling out his name.

'Shuichi, you damn brat.' Yuki repeated again hoping that would break Shuichi out of his languor. It was slightly disturbing the way Shuichi stood there, eyes downcast and standing in a puddle of water at his feet. 'Shuichi.' Yuki said again softly, trying a different approach and took a step forward. The softness of Yuki's voice seemed to break Shuichi out of his blank state and liquid purple eyes looked up into golden ones, before exhaustion over took him and his eyes closed as he fell forward and collapsed into Yuki's arms.

Yuki stood there for a moment, just cradling Shuichi to his chest before he sighed. 'Come on.' Yuki said and picked Shuichi up, bridle style and brought him inside his apartment. He walked through to the living room and laid Shuichi down on the couch. His cheeks were a soft tinge of pink and his breath was deep and shallow that Yuki was curious. He touched Shuichi's forehead and felt the hotness on the back of his hand and sure enough, it was a fever. His clothes were still wet and sticky that Yuki wondered whether to remove them but shrugged it off. He had seen Shuichi naked before anyway and besides, if he stayed in those clothes; he would have more then a fever on his hands.

With familiar hands, he began to peel off Shuichi's wet clothes and began to dress him in an old shirt and pants that Yuki had lying around that he had out-grown. When he was finished Yuki look down at the boy and couldn't help but notice how much he had changed over the last couple years. All of his childish features had gone; replacing them with more defined muscular ones. The back hair made him look older, but help shape his beautiful face. Shuichi was now a man.

_Beautiful._ Yuki blinked and shook away such thoughts. He had left for a reason, Damn it. And reasons being his own, he didn't want to relinquish what he took so long to build. The life he took so long to reframe. At the moment when he had decided to leave Shuichi two years ago, if was not just for Shuichi's sake but his own as well and he had promised himself never to look back. Was he being selfish?…Maybe.

He sighed tiredly and sat up. He felt Shuichi's forehead again and notice his temperature had risen a bit. Yuki went to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and a bowl of cold water. He returned to Shuichi's side when he started to mumble something so low and incoherent that Yuki had to bend down to hear what Shuichi was saying in his fever-induced sleep.

'Akito.'

Yuki stared at the boy or a moment before he dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Shuichi's head, hoping that would be enough to bring down his fever. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out as to the reason why Shuichi showed up to his apartment, hysterical and soaking wet. The brat mumbling his name was prove enough and it made him angry to know this man was the one to hurt Shuichi. The one who claims to care about Shuichi so much.

He knew that he had never been a good lover to the brat but if he had to be honest, if only to himself, that he did genuinely love him. Even though he never expressed it openly he had hoped that Shuichi understood. The hyperactive singer of Bad Luck, that pink-haired baka was the one that had kept him down-to-earth. Made his life a little brighter and for that, he had come to respect Shuichi, even though he never showed it when they were together.

The song he had heard the other day replayed in his mind like a broken record. The deep, anguish words barrelling deep into his heart. _It's too late to apologise._

Yes, maybe it was too late to apologise. Two years was along time. And without so much as a letter of phone call. He couldn't fault the brat for holding a grudge or wanting revenge against him. It was natural. It was expected. Then why dammit, why did it hurt so much. He was supposed to have forgotten all these petty, secondary emotions but they just kept coming back, and it was all thanks to that Akito.

'_You loved him, didn't you.'?_

Were he and Shuichi lovers now? The man would have never approached him asking questions about his love life with the brat if they weren't. How he felt about that, he was uncertain and it didn't help matters any when Shuichi was lying here on his couch, wet and exhausted.

Yuki sighed again addlingly and ran a hand through his blonde locks. He dipped the washcloth in the basin again and rang out the water. He placed the cloth back on Shuichi's pale forehead when a low moan escaped faint lips. Yuki removed his hand as eyelids opened to reveal pools of familiar amethyst. They darted around the room for a moment before finally landing on him. Eyes widened in what Yuki could see as shock.

'Welcome back to earth.' Yuki said emphatically and piercing golden eyes locked on to Shuichi's.

'Why I am…'

'Why are you here. I was just asking myself the same question.'

Shuichi had to look away from those familiar eyes. There was so much in them that was so intimate and natural that old memories were threatening to rise to the surface. He felt something cold on his hot forehead and reached up to find a cool cloth there.

'You have a fever so I placed it there to bring it down. I also had to change your clothes. They were wet from the rain.' Yuki said beside him. He took the cloth from Shuichi's head and placed it back in the bowl. He stood up without a word and walked back into the kitchen. Shuichi watched him go and sat up slowly and sure enough his clothes had been changed to something drier. And what was worse was; they were Yuki's clothes.

How did he end up here in the first place? He could remember driving through the rain, with no destination in sight. The image of Akito kissing Hide flashed through his mind and it all made sense. He had to get away, to where he was uncertain but somehow, he ended up at the last place he expected to be.

'So, are you going to answer my question? Or do you want me to guess.' A deep voice said from the doorway. Shuichi looked up at Yuki who was leaning against the doorframe. Shuichi hadn't even realised he was standing there. They remained in silence for a moment when there was a tiny 'flick' and Shuichi looked up to see Yuki light a cigarette. It was then that he looked at Yuki. Really looked.

Two years had not done the man justice. He had the same handsome, defined face, which he notices was more tanned from being out in the sun. His golden hair had grown out a bit to just brush his broad shoulders, making him seem even sexier and refined. But what got him were his eyes. There was so much depth lurking inside them. They almost seemed foreign, with only bits of the old Yuki shinning through.

………………………………………………………………………..

'What the hell have you done.'?

Shin banged his hands on the table in enmity and Akito flinched away from the sudden heavy noise. He sat in front of the enraged man and looked down at his hands, guilt and dejection written on his face.

Shin, calm down. You shouting is not going to help matters.' Mira said calmly he sat on the other side of the table, a cigarette dangling innocently from his mouth.

'Akito is not to blame.' Hide stood behind Akito and gently laid a hand on the man's shivering shoulder. 'If anyone is at fault, its me.' Shin's eyes flashed and he walked swiftly around the table and grabbed Hide by the shirt.

'You have some nerve; you come here and slander your way through the middle of everything those two built together. They have been through so much together and now because of you…'

'Shin, please stop.' Shin was cut off when Akito jumped up and grabbed his arm. The living door opened behind them and all glanced over to see May's silver head pop out and quietly close the door. She turned around and scowled in disapproval at the men around the table.

'Will you please keep your voices down. I just managed to get Monica to sleep. She kept asking when Shuichi was going to come back.'

Akito's guilt double and he ran a shaky hand through his hand. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid? As he continued to berate himself, Mira blew out a puff of his cigarette and sighed. 'We can sit here all night and blame each other but I don't think that is going to bring Shuichi back. Akito! Do you know where Shuichi went.'

Akito sniffed and nodded. 'I have an idea.'

All pairs of eyes widened 'you don't mean…. why would he go there. To _him_.' Shin asked in total shock.

'Its not uncommon. When frightened or upset, we run to the first place were we feel safest or are familiar with. It is the safest bet the Shuichi went there. To Eiri Yuki's.'

………………………………………………………………………..

'Was it worth it.'? Shuichi asked softly.

Yuki glanced over at the boy sitting on his couch. His knees tucked neatly underneath his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His head was rested on one knee. 'What was.'?

'Leaving.'

Yuki sighed. He knew this conversation was going to come up one of these days. ' It would be selfish to say that I did it for my sake. But since it has long pass the time for trivial speeches I will cut to the chase.'

Shuichi held his breath.

'What would we have achieved if we had stayed together. We were both suffocating. And I had to do something we did something we both would of regretted later. You were at the peak of your career and so I wanted to help you along.' Yuki sighed more deeply and closed his eyes. 'But I fear my help may have backfired.'

'I loved you, you know.' Shuichi said and lifted his head.

'I know you did.'

'Then…why did you try? Why did you tell me that this is how you felt? W e could have worked it out. Not even a letter of a phone call.' Shuichi aid quietly, hoping Yuki couldn't detected the disappointment in his voice

'If I did…would you have listened.'? Yuki blew out a puff of smoke and looked out at the rainy sky. Shuichi glanced up at him then rested is head back on his knees. After all this time. He had come to believe that Yuki had left because he didn't love him anymore. No, he had left to preserve what they had. To save what they had been. But they could never go back to those times. Those times were gone and Shuichi had come to realise this long ago.

'I… would have tried to understand.' Shuichi said truthfully. They sat in silence once more before Shuichi spoke up. 'I'm glad you didn't, though.'

'What.'

'Tell me the truth. I mean I was still upset that you left and all, but it gave me an opportunity to assess myself and realise just how much I needed to grow up. It hurt at first but I had managed to find someone to help me through it. Someone who was hurting has much as I was.'

Yuki listened quietly. 'You see Akito's wife died a few years ago, leaving him and their young daughter behind. I met him when I was transferred to the Big Bells Clinic in Nagasaki to deal with my breakdown. He seemed so sincere and genuine that I couldn't help but like him and then he got me a place to stay and a job. Everyone was so friendly that I decided to open up. As I got to know him and learn of his situation I knew that I had to help this man, just like he had helped me.'

'I see. So you have made up your mind then.' Yuki paused. 'Do you love him.'?

'Yeah,' Shuichi said softly without hesitation, before smiling to himself. 'Yeah, I think I do.'

……………………………………………………………………………….

'What are you going to do Akito.'? Shin asked with restrained anger.

'I don't know.'

'You have to go and get him back Akito. You can't let him go back to that man, can you? Back to the man who abandoned him.'

'But what if I am too late. What if he doesn't come back? What if he doesn't _want_ to come back.'? Akito crushed the handkerchief in his hands. 'I've ruined everything.'

'That's not true.' Hide spoke up and knelt down next to Akito and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 'From what I have seen, I know that Shuichi loves you. And I am sure that he is waiting for you, right now. if anyone here is to blame Akito, it's me. I just didn't see just how much Shuichi means to you.'

'Hide.'

'I promised Aya that I would look after and watch over you while she was gone. But all I have done is hurt you.'

Akito's eyes softened as he looked down at his brother-in-law, whose grip on his arm tightened a little. He reached up and placed a hand on the one on his arm.

'That's not true Hide. After Aya died, I thought that I had no one left in this world. In those first few years I was in a daze that I could barely take care of Monica by myself. But you were always there, helping me. And because of all you constant support and encouragement I was able to hold my daughter again.' A single tear escaped down Akito's cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

'Akito.'

'I'm ok now.' He smiled and patted Hide's hand in reassurance.

'I'm glad that's over. So are you ready Akito.' Mira asked slyly and stood up. Akito look up at the dark haired man dumbfounded. 'Ready for what.'?

'To get Shuichi back of course.' Mira grinned.

'Its too late. I've lost him.'

'Are you going to give up even before you've started. Fight for your man, Akito. Be honest and I'm positive that Shuichi will understand.' Shin cut in and nodded to Mira. 'And if he doesn't, then we'll just have to bring him back, kicking and screaming if we have too.'

Akito looked around and found May smiling gently at him and gave him a thumbs up. He then felt a tender squeeze on his arm and Hide was smiling at him as well. It was as if everyone was lending him their courage and strength. And with renewed vigor, he nodded and stood up.

'I'm ready.'

They all grinned and nodded their heads in approval. 'Then let's go get him.'

To be continued…

Well here we are I have finally gotten out this long, long,_ long _awaited chapter and I would like to say thanks for all those who have stood by me during this whole story.

Luv ya all.


End file.
